The Danger
by Meoow Meoow Mew Meeow
Summary: There will be one out of a clan. One to protect us all from the great danger. There shall be one danger creating more danger for us all. The king... shall harm us all. Unless that one protects us from this danger... our 5 clans... will fall.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: So if you were reading my other Warriors series... I will not be working on it very much. Expect to see very little updates. Short chapters. I might get interested in it again, but actually repeating something that has already happened brought me to think... what's the point?_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. I didn't write the original series as one of _them _(If you know what I mean. There are multiple writers. Erin Hunter is just a name so readers will not get confused. Don't worry, I made the same mistake.)**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

* * *

**Kit**

* * *

Just a quick so you know, the clans have different names. I plan on talking about the beginning of the Clans in a different story at one point:

BraveClan

StreamClan

DreamClan (Like StarClan)

DarkClan (Anyone notice something?)

TreeClan

MedicineClan: Something new I just invented. This is like all those medicine cats bunched up together in a group forming a huge amount of knowledge of messages from DreamClan. This is like the Moonpool! OR You can say Moonstone (Was that what it was called? I forgot it!) So, the medicine cats are just a clan now. Though there are only four in the clan, each one is assigned to the one in which clan they were born in. For example, if a war was about to begin between the clans, then BraveClan's medicine cat would be the one the cat was born from. The medicine cats have a camp in the center of the clans, though can roam freely in any clan. MedicineClan does not have borders... unless you can say the outer borders of all the clans! When a medicine cat assigns an apprentice, that apprentice lives in the MedicineClan with he/she's mentor. If you have questions, just PM or ask as a review!

-Mistkit's POV-

Yeah yeah. Of course, I can't get to the fresh kill pile because... what? I'M A KIT? Well, what if I am a kit?! Hey, just because I was just born 2 days ago doesn't mean that happens! I rolled my eyes as my sister, Waterkit, jumped everywhere mewing loudly, "WHEE! WHEE!" I decided to go sneak outside because... well, I never went outside.

I backed away from the entrance of the den and squeezed through a small hole that couldn't fit a warrior but could fit a kit.One of the advantages of a kit. I look up and saw not a dark blackness, but a blue sky... with oh! Puffy things! I jumped for one, but the puffy white thing was much to high above me for me to be able to reach it.

"Mistkit? Mistkit!" mewed a voice. It was filled with shock. Mistkit spun around to see her mother facing her.

"Erm... I wanted to see the world...," I mewed slowly. I hated being scolded by my mother, Bluebird. She shook her head.

"WITHOUT MY PERMISSION?! GET IN YOUR NEST! NOW!" she hissed. I ducked away from her teeth and ran off. I hated to go in my nest... I didn't like it very much. It was always uncomfortable. I get the least feathers. It wasn't fair.

I heard my mother yowling after me, fear in her voice, "NO! NOT THAT WAY! NOT INTO THE FOREST!" The word forest told me where I was going. I dashed straight. I zipped past Skypaw, and I went further into the forest.

Then, suddenly, I felt the teeth grabbing onto the scruff. I wriggled my nose for it to adjust, and the scent of Grassshade covered it. I had only seen glimpses of him before, his legs looked so agile! Groaning I asked, "Are you going to take me back?"

"Ov Corve I will. What elfe can I who? Pell vebreone bat I pound you, then you go?" was Grassshade's answer.

Sighing I mewed, "Alright take me back." As Grassshade walked through the forests I told him, "Lemme go. I can walk."

He spat me out, then I noticed some berries on a tree. They looked tempting, so I padded over to them.

Then, without warning, before I bit into a berry, I heard Grassshade yowl, "NO! DON'T EAT THOSE!" I stopped myself and backed away from them.

"Those... are Deathberries, they can kill a Warrior in a day, but for a kit, you can say an INSTANT," warned Grassshade. I shivered at that. I thought about the knowledge I had just received. Does that mean I have to become a medicine cat? I don't want to be one. Nothing would stop ME from becoming a warrior!

-Author's POV-

Ah, I'm getting lazy. Short, brief explanation of what happened to Mistkit:

When Grassshade got back to the camp, Bluebird and Foxwing (Mistkit's father) were scolding Mistkit as much as they could. They wouldn't stop until their deputy, Fernshadow told them to get on a hunting patrol.

...

So yeah.

* * *

**That was kit. READ THIS! Okay, so now that that is over. The next chapter, Mistkit will be ready for her apprentice ceremony (was that what is was called?) as a six moon old kit. Mistkit is in BraveClan just so you know. If you were wondering. I've grown attached to that clan.**

**Sorry, I got lazy and rushed off this this. I wanted to introduce my first chapter for this story quickly. I will not be revising this, so any mistakes WILL be my fault.**

**Until the next chapter, good bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note:_

_I don't get why I do this in the beginning and end. Both. o.o Just sayin'._

_Now, I realize that maybe a whole bunch of chapters will do!_

_Uh. Sorry._

_I have to tell you something. Two of my friends don't like cats -3- so sad. I try to make them understand. Oh no! It doesn't work._

_I might as well revise this one. Yeah._

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ba. Ba. Ba. Didn't I show out the disclaimer last time? -,- Just a fair reminder I guess. I don't own Warriors. I am not part of the Erin Hunter team. (OH! TEAM IS WRONG! WELL! CHECK OUT THEIR WEEEBBSSSIIIITEEE!)**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

**Apprentice Ceremony**

* * *

-Mistkit's POV-

I wasn't as excited as Waterkit and Turtlekit was. I complained to my mother that I wanted Honeystar to give me my apprentice name. She scolded me, and I backed away. Thing was, I didn't like to face the facts - Honeystar dying and Fernshadow replacing her. Fernshadow received his clan leader name and became Fernstar. I rolled my eyes as I kept thinking. Fernstar then appointed Turtlekit to join MedicineClan for the current our-appointed medicine cat. AHH! It's all so confusing! Turtlekit, my brother joining MedicineClan? NO! I want to see him more often! Fernstar's decision for deputy was his friend, Breezeleg. What about that clump of white fur? He hates kits. I swore, that if he became leader. I would run away from BraveClan and just leave... forever if I must.

Fernsha- I mean, Fern_star _leaped onto the Rock of the Heights. It was the tallest rock, and it is possible for the leader to see all the cats who where outside, in camp. A kit couldn't leap onto that rock since the distance between land and the rock was pretty far. Though, I expect it to be easy when I become warrior. Then I could see what it seems like to be a leader, since, I was going to be one.

"All cats who believes they are worthy gather around the Rock of the Heights for a clan meeting!" yowled Fernstar. I had some small respect for Fernstar, since he is the father of Foxwing.

I thought of the elders talking about Honeystar. Trying to guess what Honeystar would name the apprentices to become warriors. I wanted that now, because if that happened, I could have a chance to become a leader! Maybe I would have it... maybe I won't. Sometimes, I feel like traveling to DreamClan and asking Honeystar, "Can you come back?" Now that I thought of it, I wanted that more than ever.

"Mistkit, Waterkit, Turtlekit, come forth." I rolled my eyes as I did so. "Turtlekit, you have lived six moons of BraveClan, is it your wish to join MedicineClan and become the apprentice of Barknose?" asked Fernstar.

"Yes," chirped Turtlekit, eyes gleaming with delight.

"Then, by the powers of DreamClan, you shall now be known as Turtlepaw. Travel safely to MedicineClan," mewed Fernstar. Now was the time Turtlepaw would have to use his instincts to get to MedicineClan. I thought that wasn't very fair. Turtlepaw dipped his head, and he padded over to the entrance of the forest where many dangers walked. He took one big breath, made a huge leap, and ran rapidly into the forest. I hoped he would make it, since he was my brother.

"Waterkit, you have lived six moons of BraveClan. It is your time to become an apprentice. Do you agree to serve DreamClan for many more moons?" asked Fernstar.

"Yes!" replied Waterkit with excitement. Fernstar nodded.

"Then, by the powers of DreamClan, you shall now be known as Waterpaw," announced Fernstar. Then, Fernstar looked towards Mapleleaf. "Mapleleaf, you have proven yourself into BraveClan with your speed and agility. You will mentor Waterpaw." Mapleleaf nodded, walked over to Waterpaw, and touched noses with her. That wasn't fair! I wanted to have Mapleleaf! I glanced at Breezeleg, his eyes full of jealousy. Jealous of what? I wanted to ask him that, but I would have been thrown past DreamClan into the sky.

Turning to me, Fernstar mewed, "Mistkit, you have lived six moons of BraveClan. It is your time to become an apprentice. Do you agree to serve DreamClan for many more moons?"

"Yes," I mewed trying to sound as eager as possible.

"Then, by the powers of DreamClan, you shall now be known as Mistpaw!" mewed Fernstar. I nodded.

"Grassshade, you have proven yourself into BraveClan with your strength and defense. You will mentor Mistpaw." Grassshade just shrugged walked to me, then touched noses with me. I didn't want Grassshade, but I couldn't object, I wasn't the leader.

"Alright, you are dismissed," mewed Fernstar as the cats began to walk away.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Any questions? Just ask!**

**If you see any repeated names from the original Warriors series you can say that so, but I can't really thing of a lot of names, so there. -.o**

**I haven't had breakfast yet, 10:30 because I was writing this chapter. Now, I'm starving.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: _

_I'll be uploading pretty much a lot... until I find a better story to write about._

_Currently, I'm working with two, yes two, stories at once. _

_If you're a Pokémon fan, I suggest you check it out. Oh, click the mystery dungeon one. It's better._

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. I didn't write or that other nonsense bla.**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

* * *

**The Dream**

* * *

_"Are you sure?" asked a cat with beautiful silver fur with a bit of her ear chewed off._

_"Yes. I am sure," replied another cat, more ragged than the other._

_"But... must it be now?" asked the first cat._

_"No," answered a third cat. "She is not ready. I am sure."_

_"She is already an apprentice," suggested the second cat._

_"It is two against one," added the first cat. Sighing, the second cat nodded._

_"Alright, fine." Looking at the other two cats, the second cat told the others, "but, you must allow her to know something. Inside of her, she is... full of hatred for her clan. She only loves her littermates and her mother and father."_

_Relenting, the third cat agreed, "Fine. I will visit her. I will make it as if she was a messenger."_

_Nodding, the second cat also mewed, "Be safe. The thing is still walking in The Place of Where the Clouds are Dark."_

_"I know," assured the third cat as he ran off into a darker place where you cannot even see your own paws: The Place of Where the Clouds are Dark. The only way to get to the living cats._

-Mistkit's POV-

Yawning, I curled up into a small, tight ball of blue. It was a long day. I had seen the forest when Grassshade took me in there with Mapleleaf and Waterpaw. I had never imagined the beyond so big! I had always seen only the camp... and now... I had seen what I had always been waiting for! It was much more exciting than my apprentice ceremony which was COMPLETELY boring except for the part when Turtleki- AHHH I hate names! Turtle_paw _left.

"Aren't you sleepy?" asked Waterpaw clearly drowsy waking up. The den was spacious. I could only hear the soft purrs of Beepaw and Windpaw.

"Yes, of course. I just went to go make dirt before I went to sleep," I told my sister with a gleaming blue pelt like mine shimmering in the moonlight through a hole. She looked... wonderful... simply important, but she walked out of the light before I could see more. How was she special? She was just an excited little sister of mine! Then I realized, she just has a pelt like mine. I-I could gleam like that too, but I realized that could not comfort me. Uncomfortably, I went to sleep.

I woke up in a place where there wasn't ANY trees. Shivering I padded somewhere else. I could not understand where I was. I went to sleep in the apprentice's den, and I had woken up somewhere that wasn't in the apprentice's den.

A shiver went through me.

A-Am I dead?

"No... No you are not dead," replied a voice.

Jumping, I backed away from where the voice was coming from. That voice heard me. Incredible!

From behind me the voice mewed, "You are a funny one aren't you? Turn around. I'm right here."

I whipped around to see a cat with a torn off earn and a stub tail with an orange pelt.

"W-Who are you?" I asked another shiver reaching to the top of my ears from the tip of my tail.

"My name is Brightstar," answered the cat.

Still scared I asked another question, "So, why am I here for?"

Chuckling, Brightstar mewed, "First of all, let me ask you a question. In all seriousness, why do you hate your clanmates?"

Gasping I took a deep breath. NO ONE. Absolutely _no one _knew about my hatred for them. Now, some leader that I don't even know says something about it. In fact perfectly what it is.

"I-I don't hate my clanmates," I muttered loud enough for Brightstar to hear.

"You don't need to lie to me," purred Brightstar.

Angry I hissed at Brightstar, "You don't understand!" Brightstar must have been shocked by the change of mood because his fur didn't lie entirely flat.

"You hate them don't you? I know you do. What is the reason?" he asked.

Brightstar was awfully obstinate! Giving in I replied honestly, "They don't treat me _like _a clanmate."

"How do you know that?" he asked.

"They just don't okay? Take Breezeleg for examp-"

"No. Don't use Breezeleg as an example," Brightstar mewed cutting me off.

Shrugging I kept going, but this time using Fernstar and Honeystar as an example.

"When Honeystar died, oh, I didn't believe it. I didn't believe she would die just like that. She was the only one I trusted besides my family." I spat on the ground. "I hate Fernstar. In fact, why even _call him _Fernstar when I _don't _believe he deserves such a name."

Brightstar spoke, "There are secrets in your forests. One that one must uncover with their littermates and themselves. Trusting others will then be a mistake. Trusting others will then be feared. Dangers will lurk in your forest. They have already walked one more step inside. One must defeat them themselves, without help."

I was a little scared. "Well, is it going to be... during my time?" I asked.

"Yes," replied Brightstar along with a simple nod.

He started to fade away. Startled, I yowled after him, "NOOOO! BRIGHTSTAR! COME BACK!", but by then he was already gone.

I thought about what he was told me. It didn't seem like the words of a prophecy. No, more like a warning. Who was the one? I thought harder. Then one cat's name said, "Maybe me!?"

Waterpaw.

* * *

**That was long. All done in one day. Whippe! **

**Questions? Ask in review or PM. **

**I seriously need clan names.**

**They have to be the following:**

**A name that hasn't been used before (in both this story or the actual series).**

**Nothing modernly (ex: Penwing. WHAT?)**

**ONLY give me Warrior names. No kit names or apprentice names. Just warrior names.**

**That's it.**

**Alright!**

**Yep, that's it! **

**Bye for now!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note:_

_Thanks Pumpkinfur. Those are some great names! I'll use them when I can!_

_I'm not really that surprised if some other people can't find the review because I really couldn't, although I did receive the email telling me about the review so that helped. I'll use those names in the future! Actually, I might as well use them in this chapter._

* * *

**Disclaimer: Why does everyone have to do this? I don't own Warriors.**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

* * *

**Attack?**

* * *

-Mistpaw's POV-

It really did bother me. Waterpaw? Her being the one to save the clans? I shook the thought away. No. It's not possible.

One thing that bothered me even more, was that I actually truly loved my clan more than before. That was crazy. I hated my clan... of course, before that dream. DreamClan visiting me? It seemed so unreal.

"Mistpaw! We're going to have a border patrol! Wanna come?" called Waterpaw. I looked at her. I looked hard. Waterpaw's pelt wasn't the unusually blue, beautiful, important pelt she had before in the moonlight.

"Hello? Yes or no?" Waterpaw asked again right in front of my face. I paused for a moment, blinked, then nodded.

"Sure. Let me go get Tur-." I bit my tongue. Turtlepaw was part of MedicineClan now. Away from me. Gone. Then a sudden realization tickled up on me. I wont really see Turtlepaw much anymore will I? It was frustrating. He was gone. At least I had Waterpaw. He had no one.

"Come on!" called Mapleleaf from the entrance.

"I'm coming!" I called back as I ran over there.

-Turtlepaw's POV-

"Roseleaf!" I called.

A she-cat with a red pelt turned to me.

"Yes Turtlepaw?" she asked.

"Is this what you wanted?" I asked as I spat something out.

"Oh! Yes! Thank you! It'll help with Lionwing's paw. He stepped on a thorn," she told me. I sat down in confusion.

"But wouldn't he be able to do it himself?" I asked. Roseleaf shook her head.

"He can't easily take it out like he used to when he was younger. He has lived quite a lot of moons," she replied. I nodded.

Roseleaf trotted away into TreeClan's den. I could hear some mutters and groans coming from the den. I walked away into my own den. BraveClan's den.

BraveClan.

I wonder... is Waterpaw and Mistpaw okay? What if they were in trouble? I wouldn't be able to help them! I pushed the thought away. I had to many other things to worry about. No Leaf was approaching, and we had no cattail. I decided to find some. I turned walked into the forest to search for some.

-Mistpaw's POV-

Here we go. One mouse. I ate it in quick bites. It was alright for apprentices to eat on a border patrol whatever they caught in the limit of 2 prey. I had caught only one so far.

"Are you done?" asked Waterpaw from behind.

"Yeah," I replied as I stood up and walked over to her.

"Come on. We have to set the markers." I walked to edge of a tree and started from there to another tree. Waterpaw was doing the same thing in the opposite direction. It was quick and easy. I came to a stop.

"Waterpaw! Come here!" I called.

"What is it Mistpaw?" she asked as she trotted to me. She gasped. It was terrible. The scent was horrible.

_DarkClan._

Every clan thought of DarkClan as a bad terrible place filled with only blood-thirsty cats. They hated the rest of the clans and didn't care if they crossed the border while chasing prey. This would've been pretty usual, but I knew what happened as did Waterpaw. They hunted in our territory. I walked further. Even more scent! Everywhere I went had some whiff of DarkClan's scent. Even they didn't do that without a good reason, and No Leaf was coming closer. Prey would be scarce then. I assumed that the reason was No Leaf, but this was nothing we couldn't ignore.

I nodded to Waterpaw as she nodded back. We darted back to camp.

"WHAAAT?" asked Fernstar.

"DarkClan's scent!" I repeated. "And the scent is pretty much everywhere!"

I could hear Fernstar muttering under his breath, "That DarkClan. They think we don't know about those scoundrels?" Much louder he mewed, "Thank you for this information! This is very unusual! I must announce it to the clan!"

I froze. Fernstar could be pretty stupid sometimes. He shouldn't tell the clan. We are already worrying enough about No Leaf, but I wasn't any leader.

He walked out of his den, then leaped onto The Rock of Heights.

"All cats who believes they are worthy gather around The Rock of Heights for a clan meeting!" he yowled. A whole bunch of cats started pouring out of their dens.

When everyone was gathered up, Fernstar mewed, "DarkClan's scent has been found scattered everywhere in one section of the forest!"

Cats hissed, spat, and gasped.

"This is not something we can ignore!" Fernstar mewed to us cats. "DarkClan has been known for their doings!"

Many cats murmured an agreement.

"Are they going to attack?" asked a cat.

"We do not know, Owlfeather. But we do know about the scent!" replied Fernstar.

Breezeleg whispered something in Fernstar's ear. Fernstar paused, then nodded. When they parted, Breezeleg had a look of complete joy on his face.

"We will attack DarkClan!" announced Fernstar.

Most cats cheered while some shivered in fear.

"After all," Fernstar started. "What are we called BraveClan for?"

"When will we attack?" asked another cat.

"Tomorrow, Rabbitleaf!" he told him. "We will attack tomorrow night! Until then, we will prepare! Breezeleg has told me he has a plan!"

Breezeleg nodded while many cats turned to glimpse at him.

I didn't expect this. Now? So early?

Then I realized who it was.

Breezeleg was it. That... source of complete evil was irritating me. I hated him.

If I ever get a chance, if I have the evidence, the proof, then I will rip his soul, rip his heart and...

I stopped.

I was getting blood-thirsty. I might as well join DarkClan if I do that.

Now, I just have to prepare, I just have to tell Turtlepaw and Barknose about this. Right now. I have to warn them. I knew secrets aren't easy to keep, but it's necessary.

* * *

**That was quick. **

**Pumpkinfur, your names were awesome. They were so freakishly helpful it's great.**

**Alright that was the 4th chapter!**

**Hope you liked it!**

**I'm still hoping for some more names! REMEMBER! FOLLOW THE FOLLOWING!**

** 1. Modern names**

**2. Only Warrior names**

**3. A name that has been used before in this fanfic or the actual series.**

**Okay thanks!**

**Bye for now!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note:_

_SO many stories... HOW CAN I MANAGE IT ALL AT ONCE?_

_That's mostly the reason I'm posting late. _

_Actually, in my case, this is called posting _early.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

* * *

**Turtlepaw's Hatred and Denial**

* * *

_"It is war, I must suggest," spoke a cat with the voice of a elder and medicine cat. Another cat sighed._

_"Yes, that traitor to the clan... I-I have to say one thing, and one thing only, that cat is trouble," admitted another much younger cat. _

_A third cat spat on the ground with disgust, "Traitors, backstabbers, those cats are the ones who help _that_." Cats nodded heads._

_"Agreed, it is so sad. How these cats are made, filled with hatred and betrayal. I-I feel pity for them," mewed another cat as he tore the ground with claws unsheathed. Many more cats sighed._

_"It must be done. Who would like to volunteer?" asked a cat. No tails went up and no voices spoke up. There was a danger that had to be crossed. A danger that can kill a cat... permanently. Yes, they are never seen again._

_"Then, I... will go," the cat who had asked to for a cat to volunteer mewed reluctantly. "The danger is much bigger than before, but who else would give the message? None of you!" _

_The cat turned and dashed off into a much darker place as mentioned before._

_-_Mistpaw's POV-

I slowed down. My mind was spinning. _War? _That was the last thing I wanted. I knew that in war my mother lost her mother. What if I lost mine?! I shook my head. It would be alright... wouldn't it?

I went faster even if my paws were aching asking for just a brief stop. Even if war hadn't been mentioned, and only the fact that we would have a battle was mentioned. I knew that this could probably lead to war. Only DreamClan knows.

"Looking for me?" asked a voice from behind. I jumped then turned behind me.

"Turtlepaw!" I yelped as he touched noses with me.

"I missed you Mistpaw... that's your name right?" he asked. Oh yeah, he didn't stay long enough to here Waterpaw's part and mine.

"Mm Hm!" I mewed. "Anyways, I have bad news." Turtlepaw suddenly took the serious expression I hoped for.

"We are going to have a battle!" I announced to the world. I knew it was alright. We were away from the DarkClan border. Turtlepaw looked shocked.

"With who?" he asked. I sighed.

"DarkClan," I replied in a tired voice. I felt like DarkClan was a place with cats loving to rip out hearts and other deadly things such as that.

"Tha- That's pretty bad," Turtlepaw admitted. I groaned.

"It's _terrible. You know _that Bluebird's mother, Silvershine died in war!" I told Turtlepaw. "And you also know how DarkClan is! I mean like DarkClan goes crazy all over the place! THEY ARE MOUSE-BRAINED!"

Turtlepaw blinked several times until he mewed, "I know... but Longtooth isn't that bad..."

I couldn't believe Turtlepaw, siding with DarkClan? "Why are you siding with DarkClan?" I asked.

Turtlepaw looked shocked. "I-I'm not siding with DarkClan! You know what? I'm not going to help out in this battle! You'll just have Barknose!" spat Turtlepaw who then afterwards went away.

I was much more shocked then what Turtlepaw had just looked like.

-Turtlepaw's POV-

WHAT HAVE I DOOONE? I had a perfectly good relationship as a family with Mistpaw until this? She overreacts, but me? Siding with freaking DarkClan? I would never do that! Longtooth is nice! She thinks all DarkClan is bad? Well, it isn't so shut up Mistpaw! Just you better! I got much more angry and furious. SHE thought I WAS SIDING WITH DARKCLAN?! WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS? MEDICINE CAT?

-Mistpaw's POV-

I yawned and stretched. I was tired. It was getting dark and today was an unusually long day.

Longtooth.

Must be a medicine cat. Humph. Don't see how he sounds so much more different like the rest of DarkClan! I'm not judging him from his looks or anything like that. I'm judging him from his clan he was assigned to. His hatred probably secretly burns inside of him. Turtlepaw just doesn't know. What harm can Longtooth even do?

I curled up in my nest. My tail fell, and I went to sleep without even force.

I woke up to see myself in the same place I was when I spoke to Brightstar. It was such a fabulous time! All except for the other part. Otherwise, I loved the part when I realized I was talking to DreamClan cat.

"Hey, Mistpaw," mewed a voice behind me. So many people were talking behind me today! I didn't jump.

"Hi, Brightstar!" I mewed back cheerfully as I turned around. The voice was at least similar to Brightstar's voice.

"I'm not Brightstar, I'm Doveshine," giggled the cat, Doveshine as she claims to be. "I'm Brightstar's sister."

"O-Oh sorry, Doveshine," I apologized.

"It's not a problem, oh everyone mistakes me for Brightstar," she mewed to me. I felt better.

"Now, on to the part where I came here for," mewed Doveshine. "War will begin eventually between BraveClan and DarkClan. We will not be able to stop it." I shivered.

"R-Really? Then who can?" I asked. Doveshine looked up into the sky.

"A cat with the power of twenty, a cat hidden in the blue shadows, that is the cat who can stop the war," she replied. Doveshine started to fade away. I noticed that a little too late.

"Doveshine! Don't go!" I pleaded.

She did not answer.

The cat. Waterpaw? Blue? I might be right, but what can I say? It could be anyone.

* * *

**That was great! **

**I need to see how cats are in the clans. You'll see what I mean:**

**BraveClan:**

**Mistpaw **

**Waterpaw**

**Grassshade**

**Bluebird**

**Skypaw (Not mentioned very much, but will be at one point possibly)**

**Foxwing**

**Fernstar**

**Breezeleg**

**Mapleleaf**

**Rabbitleaf**

**Owlfeather**

**MedicineClan:**

**Turtlepaw**

**Barknose**

**Roseleaf**

**Lionwing**

**Longtooth**

**TreeClan:**

**(Unknown)**

**StreamClan:**

**(Unknown)**

**DarkClan:**

**(Unknown)**

**DreamClan:**

**Brightstar**

**Doveshine**

**Silvershine**

**I can't think of anymore, if I missed one, ignore it.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note:_

_Just read beginning of Upstream by Espeonage Espeon. Quite nice!_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, but even with that said, I most definitely wish I was the owner. Erin Hunter owns it. Anyways, does anyone know why they used that name or suggest why it was used? Review it please!**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

* * *

**Battle With DarkClan Preparations**

* * *

-Mistpaw's POV-

I truly wish that the battle wouldn't start... is this necessary? Of course, I had doubts. So did Waterpaw... I hope. Turtlepaw wasn't my brother anymore. He was just a memory. I wondered if he had told Barknose about the battle yet. He probably did.

Turtlepaw...

Rejecting the truth. Rejecting my Clan. Rejecting me...

I ignored the pain, and the backstabber he has become... It is possible he feels sorry, but absolutely nothing can show me that he actually feels horrible for the acts he had made.

"Mistpaw, come on!" Waterpaw called. "Hunting patrol!" I flicked back my attention on my clan.

Both border patrols and hunting patrols increased because of the 'attack of DarkClan'. That's what Breezeleg calls it. I didn't really see the big 'attack' when I found the scent. Yes, it was strong, but they didn't attack anyone. They didn't. Period.

"Come _on_! Willowfur is waiting!" Waterpaw tried again. She did it two more times. I think she was starting to get annoyed.

"Mistpaw!" scolded Breezeleg as he walked over to me. "You _know _how to act and behave! This is not a nice show to me. Now, you get _on _that hunting patrol or _else_!" he hissed. I jumped back in return.

"Y-yes, Breezeleg," I apologized. Breezeleg sighed.

"Now, get on with it!" spat Breezeleg before he turned and stalked away bossing around more Warriors.

"I don't like him," I muttered. Waterpaw just nodded away from me. Was she nodding at me?

Waterpaw mewed these exact words quietly though still loudly enough for me to hear, "G-Grassshade is nice though, is he not?"

I tipped my head. What was wrong with Waterpaw? I mewed nothing. Only telling her that we should move our paws or Breezeleg would give us a few good scars. She only nodded, which I wasn't really surprised with.

"Waterpaw, why are you acting so strangely today?" I asked her while hunting. She hasn't caught _anything. _She had only shrugged.

"I-It's just bad luck I guess...," she replied. I didn't believe that. There was more to it. There was something between Grassshade and Waterpaw.

Suddenly, it came very quickly, the answer. I didn't say it out loud though. She wasn't ready, nor I.

_Mouse! _

I crouched as the wind blew in my direction. Good.

I pounced and caught the mouse. I killed it with a swift bite. I picked it up.

"Here," I mewed as I gave the mouse to Waterpaw. "You shouldn't go back to camp empty-pawed."

"T-Thanks," Waterpaw thanked. She seemed distant. I couldn't talk to her like a sister should.

Please Waterpaw, be alright. I need you. Turtlepaw's respect towards me is gone, and so is my respect towards him. I grumbled. The conversation that had turned into an argument was... troubling.

"Waterpaw? Mistpaw?" called Willowfur.

"Coming!" I called back as I stole Waterpaw's attention to get her back to camp with me. She even almost forgot her mouse. If it wasn't for me, she would've been crowfood!

As we entered camp, she looked worse. She was shivering. I drifted closer to her. She didn't have a fever. She was nervous and scared.

I whispered to her, "Don't worry, I'm right here. I will _always _be with you." Waterpaw nodded.

We tossed our fresh-kill into the fresh-kill pile as I settled down to rest.

"Waterpaw, please," I pleaded to her. "Stay close to me, don't forget me. I'm still here..."

-Waterpaw's POV-

Mistpaw tried to cheer me up. I sighed. Grassshade. He's nice..., but I don't think he likes me. I've already told Skypaw, but... well, I don't know how to trust her. Mistpaw might already know, but still, I-I think Grassshade of... I don't know. Okay... what do I do? I will just embarrass myself if I tell him... he'll just say that he hates me, but what can I do?

Mistpaw, I wish she could help, but she seems too troubled by her own worries. With the battle that's coming, how can I worry about Grassshade? Grassshade, I'm thinking too much about him. I wish things could be... simple...

* * *

**I am stirring up something aren't I?! :D **

**I do hope this isn't something bad is it? Well, just review and read more chapters... and stuff.  
Sorry.**

**Until next time,**

**Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note:_

_I like this... youtube video..._

_I like it a lot..._

_That was so simple._

_IT'S NOT A POEEEEM!_

watch?v=GODWeK3iyFY

_JUST WATCH ITTT!_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

* * *

**Grassshade's Feelings**

* * *

-Mistpaw's POV-

It's unbearable... thinking that Waterpaw could love that sneaky Grassshade. I sighed. She seemed really into him. Love... something I didn't have a lot of... for my clan.

Doveshine and Brightstar... they are such great cats, but... why? Why give the dreams to me? I have already two dreams from DreamClan, I-I hold a responsibility don't I?

I noticed Waterpaw in the apprentice's den. She seemed to be thinking... about maybe... Grassshade? Suddenly, Grassshade walked by the den. Waterpaw flinched. She tried getting up, but she slipped and fell. She was clumsy, what Waterpaw should be. Grassshade looked at her once, shrugged, then walked away. THAT... IGNORANT CAT! CAN'T HE SEE THAT WATERPAW FREAKING FELL! I burned with hatred.

I stomped over to Grassshade. "Can't you see that Waterpaw has FEELINGS?" I spat. Grassshade didn't mew anything. I stared angrily at him.

"Maybe, but... not the same ones that I have...," he replied. He then walked away past me. "I have a hunting patrol to attend, good-bye."

I unsheathed my claws. I couldn't _believe _that _brat _was my _mentor. _"Grassshade, you... I'll spare you since you are Waterpaw's love, but if she regrets her choice, you'll have to go to DreamClan...," I muttered. I sheathed my claws. I felt satisfied with my decision. Grassshade was a part of my clan, but also, part of my hatred.

No.

I can't bear to see Waterpaw's kits grow up to be like Grassshade... no, I will never allow it... who is he... Grassshade... I'll make sure... he keeps away from the kits... I'll do just that.

-Waterpaw's POV-

I can't tell Grassshade! He doesn't have feelings for me, but I... love him... so much... I can't let him go!

I sighed. Grassshade...

"Waterpaw! Training!" called Mapleleaf. I groaned.

"C-Coming Mapleleaf!" I called back. I got up trying to keep steady. I slipped. I tried again. Slowly, I walked out the den. The bright light blinded me for a moment, then I had vision once more.

"Mapleleaf, can I ask you something?" I asked her. She nodded. We started walking to the forest.

"Do you think Grassshade has nice feelings for me?" I asked. She stopped walking. She sighed.

"I don't know, his father was banished from the clan because of deeds that weren't... good. His mother died from a fight she started... I just don't know if he has feeling for even any cat!" replied Mapleleaf. I almost fainted.

"Grassshade can't be bad just because of that!" I complained. Mapleleaf seemed distant.

"We were friends long ago... until... something. It wasn't love though... it was hate..." Mapleleaf pounced on a tree then she was knocked back.

"Mapleleaf! Didn't you see the tree?" I asked. Mapleleaf didn't reply.

"Mapleleaf!" I shrieked. She whispered.

"Grassshade... why throw away the friendship..." Was Mapleleaf going crazy?

"MAPLELEAF! SNAP _OUT _OF IT!" I pleaded. She sighed.

What was wrong with her?

"No... don't!" she hissed. She had claws unsheathed. Suddenly, she sprang up, and she almost gave a good scar to my face.

"STOP!" I commanded. She didn't. Finally, I ran away to get help. Mapleleaf's memory was probably causing her to do such a thing! A tear flew from my eyes. I will get there in time! For Mapleleaf and Grassshade!

* * *

**I like that :P.**

**Yea.**

**Bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Note:_

_I think the previous chapter's ending might've been a little cheesy. Sorry, if it made you uncomfortable._

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors**

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

* * *

**Deadly, Yet Not Enough To Kill**

* * *

I just came back from hunting patrol. The thought of Grassshade still clouded my mind. All I caught was a vole and a mouse even if prey was unusually rich.

Waterpaw came bursting out from the forest. I dropped my vole and mouse, then, I darted over to Waterpaw.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. "Grassshade?"

Waterpaw shook her head.

"No! Mistpaw, please help! Mapleleaf went crazy all of a sudden!" she replied, clearly panicky. I nodded as Grassshade ran out into the forest.

"What's with Grassshade?" I asked. Was he trying to take advantage of Mapleleaf's confusion? I hissed as I tore off after Grassshade. I scented the air to discover the location of Mapleleaf. She was close to the DarkClan border. Great. If a DarkClan patrol notices us, they'll pick a fight.

As I came closer to Mapleleaf, I also found Grassshade hissing at Mapleleaf.

"Stop this madness!" yowled Grassshade. I prepared to pounce on him. Just when I was about to leap, a tail stopped me. Waterpaw!

"W-Waterpaw! Grassshade is not some cat that's loyal! Please understand that!" I begged to her. Waterpaw shook her head.

"No, Grassshade is a fine cat. He is trying to stop Mapleleaf from killing herself," Waterpaw objected. "I don't know what went on between them, but it is something that drove them apart." Waterpaw pointed with her tail. "Mapleleaf only has to move a little more to cross the DarkClan border."

I noticed that.

"Isn't Grassshade driving her closer?" I asked.

"Maybe," replied Waterpaw. She shrugged. "But this is between them, not us."

"Stop it Mapleleaf! It's not his fault!" Grassshade yowled some more. It all didn't make sense, but it seemed to make sense to them.

"Grassshade! Just let me give him a good wound!" Mapleleaf hissed at Grassshade. Grassshade shook his head.

I realized more cats were coming to help Mapleleaf. I ran towards that scent. When I crashed into Breezeleg, Owlfeather, and Rabbitleaf, I stopped. "Get out of our way!" hissed Breezeleg.

"No! Breezeleg, this is Grassshade and Mapleleaf's problem, not yours! Go back to camp!" I ordered. Owlfeather and Rabbitleaf were gone. I figured they went back to camp.

"Those 'heroes'! They wanted to help Mapleleaf as littermates. Now they ran away!" muttered Breezeleg. Much louder he mewed more words, "Mistpaw, pesky rat. Just get out of the way unless you want to get hurt!"

I flinched. Of course Breezeleg wouldn't hurt me, would he?

"You're bluffing!" I mewed to Breezeleg.

"Oh no, I'm not!" laughed Breezeleg as he used his unsheathed claws on my stomach. I crumbled, blood spilling on the cold forest floor. "Never, ever, get in my way again!" hissed Breezeleg as he ran past my bleeding body. Who was Breezeleg? What was he? A ball of evil? I continued to bleed. I coughed out blood. I closed my eyes. Was this the end?

* * *

**Hey, hey, Breezeleg is pretty evil isn't he? He used his claws to pretty much seriously injure Mistpaw.**

**Don't worry, Mistpaw isn't dead.**

**Until next chapter, bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's Note:_

_So tired. Anyways, sorry I didn't update in a while. I was working on problems, playing games and... well, mostly doing things for selfish reasons... so sorry. I just also added another chapter for another story so that helped the delay. Again, sorry._

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

* * *

**Mysterious Gash**

* * *

-Waterpaw's POV-

I was, of course, shocked to find Mistpaw lying on the floor, eyes closed, bleeding. I whipped my head around to see who had injured my only sister quite so badly. Then, I carried her body to camp, hoping I would get there in time. Breezeleg had interrupted the moment with Mapleleaf and Grassshade which was disappointing, but I wondered why Mistpaw didn't come back or stop Breezeleg. Now my questions to Mistpaw was answered. She was wounded. It was a deadly gash except it didn't kill... I hope. We were _close _to the DarkClan border, but they wouldn't cross the border and attack Mistpaw... would they?

"Yes, they would," I muttered to myself, thinking about the stories of the previous deadly acts that DarkClan had preformed. The elders had told us about the stories. From the tiniest kit, to the weakest elder, they were all vicious. They had the fighting spirit in their _blood. _You would guess that picking a fight with the leader would be rather... suicide. Even Breezeleg wouldn't... I'm sure.

When I got back to camp, cats cluttered around me, asking several questions of what had happened to Mistpaw. I told them about how I found her in the middle of no where... possibly dead. A couple of cats went to fetch Barknose and Turtlepaw. Mistpaw was delivered to the center of the camp where she got space, but cats still surrounded her. Every so often, a cat would come to her body and examine the gash, trying to figure out who had done such a thing. I eyed Breezeleg suspiciously. He gave no mercy to kill. I even heard that he was a suspect for a clan cat's death inside the _camp. _We learned who it really was, but Breezeleg was next to the real suspect.

Breezeleg got up and spoke to Fernstar who nodded. Fernstar leaped onto the Rock of Heights. "All cats who believes they are worthy gather around the Rock of the Heights for a clan meeting!" yowled Fernstar. Cats gathered around the Rock of Heights, some staying by Mistpaw's side. It would be a miracle of Mistpaw was still alive.

"We all know that Mistpaw has that deadly gash. Breezeleg and I believe it is the work of DarkClan! After all, she was near the DarkClan border!" Fernstar announced. Cats hissed including Fernstar.

"We will avenge her death!" Breezeleg yowled.

What? Mistpaw's dead? Really?

"Is Mistpaw really dead?" I asked. Fernstar nodded.

"Yes, sadly. Owlfeather, go check," Fernstar commanded. Owlfeather checked and surprisingly he breathed out a big sigh of relief.

"She's alive, Fernstar," Owlfeather mewed. Fernstar's mouth seemed to plop out from his face.

"WHAT? Owlfeather, repeat that again please." Owlfeather did so, and Fernstar asked Rabbitleaf to check. Rabbitleaf said the same thing.

"Well, good then, where is Barknose? Turtlepaw?" asked Fernstar trying to recover from the miracle. I got up and ran to MedicineClan camp. Where was Turtlepaw? Where was Barknose? Didn't they understand Mistpaw's condition?

* * *

**Hey there! I said hey there for absolutely no reason... LOL**

**But... let's get back onto the story. Since Mistpaw is part of something apparently** **_big. _We can't let her die can we? Or maybe she will die! Find out later... dun dun dunnnn.**


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's Note: _

_I'm steaming hot today. I went to a rancho today, and I enjoyed it there, but it was hot... Oh gosh, I'm sweating a little right now._

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

* * *

**Turtlepaw's Regret**

* * *

-Turtlepaw's POV-

I was gathering a few more herbs that we were lacking, but of course, like always herbs were all around. I sighed, thinking about Mistpaw. I thought about how I yowled in front of my sister's face. Why me? W-Why do I have to carry every burden... and the prophecy...

_Danger is lurking around the forest. A cat with the power of more than what you can imagine, hidden in blue fog will prevent the danger from destroying what everyone cares for the most... _

Doveshine spoke to me, but her words weren't clear. My mind wasn't clear. Oh... is it Mistpaw? Waterpaw? Is one of them the cat? Or is it some other cat? Maybe a cat from a different clan that I'm not assigned to? Oh DreamClan! Why not Barknose? Why me?

-Waterpaw's POV-

I ran through the forest. MedicineClan wasn't far from our territory as you might say, so it was quite an advantage. When I almost reached MedicineClan, I noticed something and ran to it. Skypaw and Blackstone lay on the cold floor, still. Very still. I shoved my nose into their bodies. They were a little warm, but there was much cold. I tried to wake them..., but they wouldn't.

They were dead. Who could've committed such a crime? Was it the same cat that had hurt Mistpaw? If it was, I would cut its throat for threatening my clan! I clawed the floor. There was nothing I could do about it. I started to run back to camp, but I decided to help Mistpaw. She was still alive. I cannot allow her to die. No, not after Skypaw died.

I past the bodies and came to a stop in MedicineClan. Heaving, I tried to explain, "Please... h-...elp... Mistpaw... oh, DreamClan, Turtlepaw, someone! ... He- ... lp... her... Then... there... body... floor... dead..."

Turtlepaw was looking at me with strange eyes. I pointed with my tail to the camp. Then, I purposely tried biting my tail. Then I mewed, "Mistpaw." Turtlepaw still did not seem to understand. I had caught my breath so I mewed, "Mistpaw is injured ba-." Turtlepaw was gone. I sighed. What a bothering brother. I ran back, heaving once again.

-Turtlepaw's POV-

Mistpaw's injured? No, that couldn't be! I crashed into a tree. I was unaware of it. I dragged myself from the tree, and I kept going forward. There was no way for her to be injured! Could there? I ignored a couple of BraveClan cats... wait what? I turned back to see Skypaw and Blackstone on the floor, wide wounds too big to heal on their sides. They looked like they were heading my way, but something stopped them. Their claws were unsheathed. What happened to them? I tried to do my best to ignore them. Maybe Waterpaw will pick them up. Probably.

When I reached camp, cats were circling a blue body. Fog started covered my vision._ A cat with the power of more than what you can imagine, hidden in blue fog will prevent the danger from destroying what everyone cares for the most... _a voice called. I blinked back to find that the fog had disappeared.

"Are you okay Turtlepaw? You looked awfully serious. Anyways, Mistpaw's real hurt. Y-You'll save your sister right?" asked Rabbitleaf. I tried to nod, but the only movement that I made was a shiver. I walked over to Mistpaw while cats parted to let Mistpaw and I get some space.

"All right... er... get me some... oh yeah! Get me some...-" I told cats to fetch some herbs that would help Mistpaw live. They did that. Before they left, I told them to go with four other cats.

"Why?" asked Grassshade. I flinched, remembering Skypaw and Blackstone.

"S-Skypaw and Blackstone are dead," I replied. I heard Jaymint wailing in the distance along with Yelloweye.

"Why couldn't you save Blackstone?" demanded Yelloweye. I sighed.

"He was already dead. I don't know what happened," I replied. Just then Waterpaw busted in.

"Their bodies! Gone!" she yowled. We all turned to her in surprise.

"What? You mean Skypaw and Blackstone's bodies?" I asked. She nodded.

"I-I remember to carry their bodies back on the way back here, and... then their bodies! Gone from the place a last saw them!" replied Waterpaw.

Yelloweye fell breathing heavily. "N-Now we can't even bury him... at least maybe... Turtlepaw I forgot to tell you, I have kits," Yelloweye announced. I was shocked a little for Yelloweye not telling me. I nodded in reply.

I heard wails coming from somewhere nearby, but the source of the wail wasn't in my vision. I thought it was Jaymint. I followed the sound, and I saw Jaymint in shock, grief, and worry.

"I'm sorry Jaymint," I tried to comfort him. He turned to me, hissing.

"NO! NO! W-We can't bury my daughter? You absolutely must! Find her body!" he yowled. Skypaw _was _Jaymint and Sunfur's only kit. Yelloweye hissed as well.

"Yes! Discover their bodies! I agree with Jaymint!" Yelloweye growled. I stepped back as they advanced.

"S-Stop. What happened has happened. What about everyone else aliv-" I stopped. "Oh, no," I started. "The other cats!" I turned around and ran into the forest.

* * *

**Alright! I have a new quiz! I need reviews! Come on! Meanwhile, if you do review, if you want to, guess what is killing off the cats one by one. Here are two choices.**

**A. DarkClan**

**B. The _Danger _**

**C. Other**

**D. Both A and B**


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's Note: _

_Nuuuh! No one reviewed! Whatever... -.-. I'm a terrible person, that's why. I'm sorry world! This was never meant to happen! By the way, I know that it said two, I meant four... FORGIVE MEEE! _

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

* * *

**Unlocking True Power**

* * *

-Mistpaw's POV-

I watched as Turtlepaw ran into the forest. I flinched at the sound of a cat yowling. Was it Turtlepaw? I summoned all my strength to get up, and I heaved myself to the forest entrance. By now, I had much more energy because I stood up, and I started walking. Other cats were looking at me, stunned by the fact I got up without help, and yes, in fact, walked like a normal cat without wounds. My wound could open up, but no matter what, I would give me life to the clan. That is the death every cat wishes for, a death that gives you pride and respect from your clan. I heard yet again, a yowl from a cat. That angered me. I hissed, and I started running. My wound didn't hurt. I looked for my wound, but it wasn't there. What happened to it? This was not the time to wonder however. I continued the run. I could hear many more cats, hissing. That gave me more power and energy. I ran faster than I could ever imagine, and I didn't realized I nearly passed the cats until I felt a large gash forming on my side. I widened my eyes as I saw a huge cat, blood falling down from his claws, smiling. His form was faint, and I could see trees through him. Who was this cat? I landed on the ground painfully as blood started coming out from my gash.

"So... you have finally come," growled the cat. I hissed.

"Who are you?" I spat. I stood up, blood still pouring out of my wound.

"Me? I am nothing. In fact, I am simply a figure in the shape of a cat. Why, let me tell you something. Your simple existence... bothers me," he hissed. I showed no sign of fear, but inside, I was shaking all over.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Hm. Can I just say... you are quite bothersome to us? One of my cats has told me that you continue to get in the way of our plans. Is that true?" The cat unsheathed his claws and started licking the blood off. "I am the creator of The Place of Where the Clouds are Dark or The Punishment Room." I flinched at the sound of that.

"What?" I asked. "What is that place supposed to be for?" The cat laughed. I guess he said he was nothing, but really, wasn't he like a cat?

"The Punishment Room? That place? Huh. You show interest. Cats that have preformed evil deeds go there, but that doesn't mean... a cat like you can't." The cat licked his lips.

"What's you name exactly?" I asked.

"I don't know what the point in telling you is, since you will soon die, but it is... Death's Smile or if you want to stay to your ways, Deathstar," replied Deathstar. Deathstar sighed. "I am impatient, but I'll spare you for now. It wouldn't be a fair fight until you really unlock you true potential. Besides, I want to torture you as much as I can before your death."

I tipped my head in confusion. "What? What will you do to me?" I asked.

"Your clans will soon fall to me. They will join my world. I am lonely. They must join me! JOIN ME I SAY!" Deathstar laughed. "They will fall and bow to me. I can control them. Then, I can destroy this sad world. You cats... are only the start of it. You should feel happy about that! Just wait for me. Do not worry... I will definitely come!"

Deathstar faded away, smiling in a most terrible, evil way. I turned around. My wound created by Deathstar faded or at least I felt it fade. I noticed Turtlepaw and Bluebird shaking, Rabbitleaf and Moonflight dead, and Redshine and Thistlefang injured very badly but also shaking.

What did this cat do exactly? What had it done to hurt my clan?

* * *

**Yeah... we're coming to the point close to the real intense battle. Heh. Deathstar finally made his move, but! I still have big ideas! BIG IDEAS, before the actual battle begins.**


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's Note:_

_I'm writing this pretty late. Just this Author's Note part. Well, it really depends at what time you sleep. I normally sleep past 10:00 PM, but I rarely sleep past 1:00 AM. Yesterday, I heard this huge boom. Boy, it was loud! It actually made my feet numb. MY FEET NUMB! It was scary that much! THAT MUCH!... I'm sorry. Overreacting almost. I apologize, but seriously, this is serious. I... think... Hey, anyone catch that joke? Was it even a joke? Damn it, I hate myself. I don't know how to tell a joke from a normal sentence. I am a disgrace to this world. I'm only good at writing fanfictions... Stay positive Meoow! Stay positive! *whimper whimper*_

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

* * *

**Grief's Beginning**

* * *

-Mistpaw's POV-

Way too many cats died already. Let me see... there was Skypaw and Blackstone... they died without anyone knowing how. Then, Deathstar killed Rabbitleaf and Moonflight. Redshine died of his injuries. Thistlefang is still going strong at least, but Bluebird was obviously shaken too much. We were able to calm her, but she is even more alert than ever. Cats were surrounding the dead, grieving over the lost. I watched everything from the den. Of course, Skypaw and Blackstone's bodies weren't found, so grieving _over _them was pretty much impossible. I held back tears. Skypaw was a nice apprentice. Yes, I didn't know her much, but Waterpaw and her were good friends. I almost let a tear fall down as I thought... I don't have a friend do I? I closed my eyes. I was tired. Very tired. I didn't care if I was hungry. I went to sleep, finally letting some tears fall. It's not wrong to let some emotions win is it?

-Deathstar's POV-

I will wait. I will wait for her to finish finding her true power. However, even with that power, she is nothing but dead. I smirked. Killing her would only be a warning. I will kill the cats to end their suffering. I noticed the dead cats wandering around in their cages aimlessly. I trapped them there, so they would not escape to DreamClan. What fools these cats are. They have boundaries? How selfish. Borders only weaken them. Even so, it is to my advantage, so I have no right to say anything unless I want to weaken myself. This is a good start. Yes. This forest of cats is a good start. I hear there are other clans. I believe they also have these crazy names. They will be next. I cannot wait to taste their blood. I licked my lips. Every single cat in this world's delicious blood.

-Mistpaw's POV-

"Wake up, Mistpaw! Come on!" called a voice. I awoke to see Waterpaw prodding me awake.

"What is it?" I asked, groaning as I picked myself up.

"We're having our assessment tomorrow!" she replied excitedly. I shrugged.

"That's cool. Can I go back to sleep now?" I asked. I knew this would happen sometime soon, and with all these cats dying, we need warriors _fast. _Besides, it wasn't like it was a big deal. After all, she doesn't know about Deathstar. The witnesses decided to keep it a secret. Since news spills quickly around in the clan, if a rumor goes around, that wouldn't be good. Cats would be worried, but... don't they have a right to know? I shook my head. Now was not the time to think about those kinds of things. I yawned, attached myself to the cold ground, and I went to sleep once more.

"Mistpaw. Wake up," called a soothing voice. Oh DreamClan, not again.

"Waterpaw... stop," I demanded. A giggle came from the voice.

"It is I, Brightstar," mewed the voice. In shock, I jumped up and apologized.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you!" I mewed surprised. She laughed.

"Do not worry," she mewed amused. "Oh, and your brother and sister are here too." I looked around. Indeed, they were here. I noticed Doveshine greeting Waterpaw and an unknown cat waking up Turtlepaw. "See that other cat over there saying hello to Turtlepaw? That is Larkstick."

I nodded. I heard about Larkstick somewhere before from the elders. I heard he was able to help end many wars and battles in the past.

"Come," commanded Brightstar. I followed her to find Turtlepaw and Waterpaw coming as well. Larkstick nodded to Doveshine as she nodded to Brightstar.

"We have come a long way," Doveshine mewed. "to see you all."

"Why?" asked Waterpaw, confused. She obviously didn't have a dream or anything similar to that yet. Turtlepaw seemed to understand.

Larkstick replied, "You three are part of a prophecy. Mistpaw, you are the most important out of the three." I backed away.

"Me?" I asked. Larkstick nodded.

"Yes. You will destroy the danger endangering even DreamClan and the world!" Larkstick mewed. "It will not happen any time soon. The danger is waiting for a fair battle with you Mistpaw. He knows that you are part of the prophecy. He even knows that you are the most important of the rest."

"Then what do we do?" asked Turtlepaw. Brightstar looked amused, but she turned serious the next heartbeat.

"Do you not know? You have the power of so many things!" Brightstar mewed. "We do not have time to let you find your power for yourself."

"Then what are our powers?" asked Waterpaw. Larkstick looked at Turtlepaw.

"Turtlepaw, your power is to be able to heal cats with your mind. Healing cats can take a while, but it will help during the battle very much since herbs are limited," he announced.

Doveshine nodded. "Waterpaw, your power is to sense your opponents every move. You will usually come out without even an injury. However, during training it may make a suspicion. Only use it during the battle unless necessary."

Brightstar turned to me. "Mistpaw, your power is to become stronger the more frustrated or furious you are. You already used the power when you were looking for everyone in the forest when you met Deathstar. You can also live longer than the other cats. If you become leader, that will give you incredible power, but that is only _if _you become the leader."

"We have these powers?" asked Turtlepaw. "But we really can't use them much until the battle?"

Doveshine nodded. "Try not to use it as much. It can make the cats think oddly of you. Then, you might be forced to tell them the truth. We do not want to stress them."

The cats started fading away. Turtlepaw, Waterpaw, and I realized too late before we could stop them. "Wait! I have more questions!" called Turtlepaw. They were already gone. By now, we were also fading away.

"I guess we're going back. Meet you there," I mewed. My sister and brother nodded, a flash of light almost blinding us.

* * *

**You see, I have big plans so yeah. That's kind of one of the reasons why I made sure the battle isn't coming for a while now. Heh... heh... heh...**

**Anyways, remember, I'm still looking for more cat names. Follow the rules on a previous chapter... I forgot which one, but I might use them, so please come and review some names! Thanks! **

**P.S. If you want to request to put that cat in a specific clan, please say so. **


	13. Chapter 13

_Author's Note:_

_Alright... I'm not forgetting about anything in the story! I still have HUGE IDEAS! HUGE! ... When will I stop saying that exactly? Yawwn. I'm so tired. By the way, do these author's notes bore you? Do you simply skip them? Um... you wouldn't be reading this if you skip these... I'm stupid._

_I have also noticed that Beepaw and Windpaw haven't been mentioned in a chapter in a while. You see, they already became warriors. I forgot to mention that. Heh. They'll appear in this chapter. In fact, Wind(last part of warrior name) will be one of the more important characters!__ Another__ thing, Brightstar is a cat that no one can really tell whether she is a she-cat or a tom. Sorry, but Brightstar is a she-cat. _

* * *

**Chapter 13:**

* * *

**A Warrior**

* * *

-Mistpaw's POV-

"Wake up!" Waterpaw mewed. I did just that. Waterpaw always wakes up before me. I hate it when she wakes me up like this.

"Yeah. Yeah, assessment and all. I'm getting up," I mewed. Waterpaw nodded smiling her usual smile. It seemed like she had forgotten all about the dream. Yes, the dream... We had powers? Would the assessment help us? Would becoming warriors help us? I got up and stretched. I then followed Waterpaw out of the den. Grassshade and Mapleleaf were waiting for us.

"Now, you two will split up. We will be watching you even if you cannot see us," Mapleleaf instructed. I nodded, and so did Waterpaw.

"Right. Waterpaw, you will go to Slitherstones. Mistpaw, you will go to Birdtrees. Both of you, catch at least 2 prey," mewed Grassshade. We nodded. At that moment, we dashed off into the forest. We parted ways just when we got out.

"Good luck!" I called.

"You too!" Waterpaw called back.

I raced my way through the trees. I noticed the trees becoming taller. I was at Birdtrees. I scented the air to find the scent of a thrush. I crouched to where the smell came from. By accident, I cracked a stick, and the thrush started fluttering away. In frustration, I raced after it. I was so quick, I actually caught it. When I landed, I buried the thrush. I scented a magpie. I slowly advanced towards it. Then, when I was close enough, I pounced at the magpie. It chirped in surprise, and I killed it with a quick bite. I caught two prey. I buried the magpie as well. Then, I padded over to somewhere else in search of more prey. I scented the air once again to smell a squirrel somewhere. I noticed it nibbling on something on a tree branch. I crouched, and then I jumped towards the squirrel. It tried running, but I was too fast for it. I caught it and killed it. I jumped down from the tree. I went to where the magpie and the thrush were buried. I dug them out, and then I carried my prey back to camp.

* * *

"Grassshade, is Mistpaw ready to become a warrior of BraveClan?" asked Fernstar. Grassshade nodded. "Then, I, Fernstar, ask upon DreamClan to give this apprentice her warrior name, Mistpaw, from now on, you shall be known as Mistheart for your strength and speed." I nodded. Inside, I was extremely excited. Who knew I would become this excited?

"Mapleleaf, is Waterpaw ready to become a warrior of BraveClan?" asked Fernstar. Mapleleaf nodded. "Then, I, Fernstar, ask upon DreamClan to give this apprentice her warrior name, Waterpaw, from now on you shall be known as Waterbreeze for your agility and speed." Waterpaw nodded.

"That is it," Fernstar mewed. Cats started to talk to each other. Waterbreeze and I smiled. We were finally warriors!

"Wait! I have something to say!" interrupted Beefur. Cats looked at him.

"Err... Honeydew has kits," he announced. Cats started to purr, and they started crowding around Beefur and Honeydew. Windmoon smiled at his brother. I watched Windmoon, and my heart skipped a beat. What was wrong with me? I shook the thought away as I realized that the kits would become endangered with the coming of Deathstar. What was wrong with that _thing_? What was wrong with letting us live our lives in peace?

"I'm so proud of Beefur," purred Windmoon. I turned to him in surprise. He came out of nowhere! "He has kits now!"

"Y-Yeah, after all, we were den mates," I stuttered. Windmoon looked at me.

"Oh, I didn't know you were there, Mistpaw. I mean Mistheart," Windmoon mewed. I smiled.

"It's no problem. See you later!" I mewed as I walked away. I felt hot as I padded away to my den.

"Hey, Mistheart, you somehow attached to Windmoon?" asked Waterbreeze. I whipped my head towards Waterbreeze.

"Of course not! I just needed someone to talk to!" I protested. "Besides! Why do you have the right to say anything? After all, you moon over that Grasssha- hey, you ever thought about Grassshade?" I asked. Waterbreeze looked at me, surprised.

"What? Oh, _that _tom?" Waterbreeze asked.

"Yes," I answered. Waterbreeze grinned.

"Don't tell anyone, but I have his kits!" I jumped back.

"Already?" I asked. Waterbreeze nodded.

"Amazing right?" I nodded.

"You'll be den mates with Honeydew, am I right?" I asked.

"Yeah. I already told Grassshade. He loved it!" Waterbreeze purred. I turned serious.

"Does that mean he actually loved you?" I asked.

"That's right!" Waterbreeze replied. "And I'll be moving into the nursery tomorrow!"

I frowned a bit. I would miss Waterbreeze since Turtlepaw was at MedicineClan, but at least, oh DreamClan... what about the kits' safety? I hissed at the thought of Deathstar. He was nothing but trouble, lots of it.

* * *

**Lovely, just lovely. Kits! Kits! Kits! *a kit runs through my paws* OwO They are beautiful! By the way, review what you think is the best name for Waterbreeze's kits, and how many there should be from the answers below.**

**Q1. How many kits should Waterbreeze have?  
A. 1  
B. 2  
C. 3  
D. 4**

**Q2. What should their names be? (You may select multiple depending on how many kits you would like Waterbreeze to have.)**

**Set 1**

**A. Songkit  
B. Flowerkit  
C. Blossomkit  
D. Mosskit**

**Set 2**

**F. Larkkit  
G. Ivykit  
H. Skykit (in memory of Skypaw :3) ****  
I. Foxkit**

**Set 3**

**J. Jemkit  
K. Kitkit (No, please do NOT choose this)  
L. Treekit  
M. Berrykit**

**PLEASE! DON'T MAKE ME WRITE DOWN MORE NAMES!**

**Okkaaay! :3 Um... bye.**


	14. Chapter 14

_Author's Note:_

_Umm... Meoow, think something random... come on... god these spider webs are in the way. Have you ever seen a black widow? I used to want to see one..., and then when someone mentioned that they saw one, I would completely freak out. By now, I use those black widow jokes on kids sometimes, and it gives me some good laughs! That's kind of sad though, using it to trick people. It's a white lie though! I'm fine right? *scoots away cautiously and nervously*_

* * *

**Chapter 14:**

* * *

**Vigil**

* * *

-Mistheart's POV-

"Hey... have you forgotten about your vigil? No speaking and no sleep?" I asked as Waterbreeze started to wake up.

"Oh yeah," she yawned. "I forgot, let's go." Waterbreeze got up, and I followed her out of the camp. We patrolled our territory. While I was scenting the air, I realized that an outline of a cat was at the corner of my vision, and yet, I couldn't smell it. Wait, I could smell... death? I walked towards the shape, and I hissed at what I found. Deathstar. Waterbreeze looked horrified when she saw him. The only reason of this was... that Beefur was at Deathstar's feet, lying there... not moving at all.

"What have you done to Beefur?" I asked. Deathstar snickered as he grinned.

"Oh, I only killed him when he was by himself, and I dragged him all the way here! He might not be dead, but whatever. He is almost dead," Deathstar replied.

"Why would you do such a thing? What has he ever done to you?" I asked. "Get out of here! Go to a different forest!" Deathstar smiled.

"Coward. I need to kill you or else you will destroy my ambitions! I have two minor ones in fact involving you. First, I want a fair fight. Second, since I'm impatient... I will destroy many you hold dear!" Deathstar laughed. He smiled again. "Although, I may spare this one... I need him to suffer and to receive as much torture as possible! Many of you cats think he is important! Do not worry, he _will _still die unless... never mind! He will most certainly die! He might not, but why should I care? Cats are mysteriously getting killed and disappearing in the other clans. The cats that are dead from your clan are doing such things! Your clan is filled with traitors!" Beefur twitched, but he was definitely out cold.

I hissed. Waterbreeze did the same. "Why? Why? It is all your fault they are doing these things!" I jumped towards him only to find nothing to claw at. I landed onto the ground in pain. I got up, and I growled at Deathstar.

"Stop this madness! It's your fault! You don't even care about life or death!" I spat. Deathstar grinned.

"Oh no... I do put some thought into it. After all, that is one less cat to kill!" Deathstar mewed. I almost yowled in fury, but I had to stop myself. I would then alert the other cats, and that could cause some problems.

"You MONSTER!" I hissed. I made another attempt to hit Deathstar. I failed. Waterbreeze tried attacking too, but she failed in doing so as well.

"Do not worry, this curse or blessing will not last long. It is the power of death! I receive this power whenever I kill a fellow being for merely less than half a day, but I love this power! It brings me joy! Death is a wonderful thing is it not? You can finally be relieved by all the pain, grief, and sadness your life has given you!" Deathstar laughed.

I turned my head down. "No! You're wrong! It only causes more pain and sadness if you kill! There are even some good things that you don't want to leave behind!" I dug my claws into the ground, deep. I looked up. Deathstar grinned.

"Yes, but what is the point? I will kill them all later anyways!" Deathstar laughed. "It's wonderful! This feeling! You two are too young to know this power! It is like you are finally in paradise!" He unsheathed a long, deadly, and sharp claw. With that claw, he tossed Beefur around like prey. I hissed.

"We don't care! I don't care!" Waterbreeze spat. "You are _disgusting_! You live your life to kill? Is it even a life?" Deathstar smiled.

"No. I am not living a life. I am simply... a figure in the shape of a cat by will!" Deathstar mewed as he faded away leaving Beefur... almost dead. I hissed.

"He's terrible!" Waterbreeze mewed in tears when he was completely gone. I nodded.

"Come on, we need to get Beefur to MedicineClan!" I told Waterbreeze. She nodded.

Deathstar has made another appearance. He is worse than what we thought he was. Will he kill more? It seems like more cats are dying from other clans. No! They have nothing to do with Deathstar or me! I hissed in frustration. Why is he so obsessed with killing?

* * *

**I really love this start of horror! Honestly, I'm not saying that I love death too! I think it's terrible, but I like writing these horror-ish kind of scenes. They are pretty fun and easy to make! You should try it sometime! You don't have too, but I guess I could say you should practice since these kinds of scenes will most probably be in one your stories if you ever make one. They are fun to make, but if I read a sad story, I try to cheer myself up by saying it isn't real! Maybe you should try it too!**


	15. Chapter 15

_Author's Note: _

_I'm so bored, I'm bleeding, and I'm bored even more. Does that even make absolutely _any _sense? Whatever. I live my life like this anyways. Kind of like... everyday?_

* * *

**Chapter 15:**

* * *

**No Memory of the "Close to Death" Situation, Huh?**

* * *

-Mistheart's POV-

I dashed through the deep forest all the way to MedicineClan with Waterbreeze carrying Beefur on our backs. I could feel a faint warmth, but it might not last. Turtlepaw was the only one awake when we got there.

"Hey Mistpaw! Waterpaw, how are you doing?" Turtlepaw greeted. Waterbreeze snorted.

"Humph! We're warriors now! Mistheart and Waterbreeze, Turtle_paw!_" Waterbreeze mewed with pride. Turtlepaw laughed.

"Hey, this your vigil? You're not allowed to speak you know!" Turtlepaw mewed. "And also, it's Turtle_herb _now!" I growled. Dang it! Maybe we became warriors before him? Whatever though.

"We know. We know. We just... we just...," Waterbreeze started. Then, she started to sob.

"Beefur was found like this. H-He's almost dead! It's all because of Deathstar. See? This is Beefur!" Waterbreeze pointed with her tail at Beefur on our backs. We bent down, and we slid him off.

Turtleherb nodded, looking shocked. "I know what _it_ can do. That monster really can do this," Turtleherb admitted. He then closed his eyes. He looked like he was concentrating. Suddenly, Beefur coughed. I tapped Waterbreeze and she nodded.

"We're leaving. We can't let anyone, but you, know that we spoke during our vigil," I mewed to Turtleherb. He nodded, looking after the poor Beefur.

Waterbreeze and I ran somewhere else on the border. I gasped. What is the clan was too relaxed with us on our "vigil"? What is the DarkClan invaded? I scented the air to smell nothing out of the ordinary. I only smelled the rich smell of Blossom Leaf (I kind of forgot which season it was, but this was my greatest guess). Mm hm, the great smell of it fills me with simple joy. I stopped sniffing though. I caught up to Waterbreeze. The sun was coming up, and we were started our way back to camp. Everything seemed normal. I wiped off some sweat off of me with my tail. Not a single cat invaded. Good.

"Where is my dear Beefur?" asked a frantic voice. I recognized it as Honeydew's. I wanted to go reassure her, but that wasn't a good start into going into the fact of Deathstar or that we didn't do what we were supposed to do in a vigil.

"Don't worry!" mewed Mapleleaf. "I'm sure he's just fooling around with us or he went on a early patrol just for fun..., but I guess that's unlikely since Waterbreeze and Mistheart were on a vigil. Even so, you should check." Honeydew nodded. I silently agreed. Then, I thought about her kits.

"No, stop," I commanded. Honeydew tipped her head in confusion.

"Why can't I see him? Beefur?" she asked.

"You must stay in the nursery," I replied. She shook her head.

"No! If they don't even know who their father is, what is the point?" Honeydew protested. I shook _my _head.

"Look. This if for the sake of your kits. Would you rather have them die, and have them to _never _grow into a full warrior by the time they're in DreamClan?" I asked. Honeydew thought about this for a moment. Then, she saw the meaning into staying at the nursery for the sake of her kits.

"But then, who will find Beefur?" she asked.

"We will! Mistheart and I!" replied Waterbreeze. _Don't butt in! _I thought. I kept it inside my head though.

"Yes, we will," I agreed. "Let's go." Together, we turned around and headed for the entrance.

"Thank you!" cried Honeydew. I heard her walking to the nursery.

I let out a big breath. "She truly loves Beefur doesn't she?" I mewed. Waterbreeze nodded.

"Yes, indeed. Yes, indeed!" replied Waterbreeze. We headed straight for MedicineClan. I decided we should at least take a few long trips, so we could make it as if we were looking for him. Finally, we went to MedicineClan.

"What is it? Are you two here to pick up your _pathetic _warrior?" asked a cat. His eyes were yellow and deadly. His pelt was ruffled, and he looked much older than Turtleherb or the other medicine cat I saw in the distance. It was probably Longtooth. The cat assigned to DarkClan. I hissed.

"Our warriors aren't pathetic at all!" I protested. Waterbreeze nodded.

"That's enough!" hissed a beautiful she-cat. I stopped. "Just take your warrior and leave!"

I noticed Beefur coming out of one of the dens. He looked like he was scenting the air, and he discovered BraveClan scent. Running to us, he said hello.

"Hey, Beefur. What are you doing here?" I asked. I knew exactly why and what he was doing here, but I want it to seem as if we didn't see anything. He shrugged.

"I don't know. I just remember a dark, gloomy figure above me, and..." Beefur gasped. "I don't remember anything after that," Beefur confessed.

"Fine," replied Waterbreeze. "That's good enough. Turtleherb, is he fully healed? Can he go back with us? Honeydew is extremely worried." Turtleherb happily nodded. No one noticed, not even Waterbreeze, that we were exchanging looks.

_Let's not use the power again, like they warned. _Turtleherb suggested. He did so by looked at me seriously, and he was waving his tail upwards as if pointing at DreamClan.

_Yes, that's a good idea. _I replied, and I started back to camp with Waterbreeze.

* * *

**I'm so cold... *shiver* *shiver*... Probably because I didn't wear a single jacket today. Nothing covering over my beautiful red shirt... with an Egyptian on it. HOLLLY CAMELLLLL! (That actually... doesn't make much sense...)**

**By the way, before adding this new "paragraph", the words were at 1,000. Exactly. Now it would be different, but it was pretty rare, and I just wanted to point it out. **


	16. Chapter 16

_Author's Note: _

_I honestly don't know how many chapters it will take for this story to end. Yes, to _actually _end. I might add a sequel (was that what those things were called?) to this, but you know... I might not. I feel like it, but if I do, I might not start the story anytime soon._

* * *

**Chapter 16:**

* * *

**Love or Not?**

* * *

-Windmoon's POV-

I didn't know what was happening to me, but every moment I saw Mistheart, my heart would skip a beat. She had the most beautiful blue pelt, and her eyes matching the color of her fur. Was I falling for her? I glanced at her as she came out of the warrior's den. I blushed, and I turned to walk away.

"Hey, Windmoon!" called Mistheart. I turned her way, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Yes?" I asked.

-Mistheart's POV-

Windmoon. Just thinking about him can make me chuckle with embarrassment. I noticed him looking my way from the center of the camp. I padded out of my den.

"Hey, Windmoon!" I called. Maybe I can get him to go on a walk with me!

"Yes?" he asked, smiling.

"You want to go on a walk?" I asked. He whipped his head right and left as if making sure nobody was watching.

"Err, I don't know. I'm supposed to be on a hun-"

"Oh that's too bad. Maybe next time," I mewed as I turned away from him. Waterbreeze was staring at me from the nursery with those accusing eyes. I walked towards her.

"You have definitely fallen for him," mewed Waterbreeze as she smiled.

"Yeah, maybe I have. However, with the prophecy heavy on our shoulders, we might be forbidden to be mates," I mewed, sighing. Waterbreeze shook her head.

"Oh no, that can't be right! It isn't fair either. Grassshade and I love each other even if I _am _part of the stupid prophecy," Waterbreeze mewed. I looked at her with warm tears. I held them though. I didn't know if they were tears of happiness or sadness.

"Thanks," I mewed as I padded away towards the elder's den.

"I just saw," mewed Klinkdusk. He was an elder, and he was the youngest of all the elders.

"Yeah, I-I think I've fallen for him," I mewed, looking towards him. I knew he wasn't going on a hunting patrol on anything like that.

"We might have more than two litters of kits," mewed Klinkdusk. I grew hot with embarrassment.

"What?" I asked. "Really?" He nodded.

"Sure, why not?" he asked. I smiled. It wouldn't be anytime soon, but it would still be nice. Then, I thought about Deathstar, and my gaze darkened, and my smile turned into a frown.

"I hope not anytime soon," I muttered under my breath.

"What?" asked Klinkdusk. He had an amazing sense of hearing.

"Nothing!" I mewed looking all happy again. Turning away, I thought, _DreamClan... if I have kits with Windmoon, please don't let it be too soon._

* * *

Darkness fell, I looked up at DreamClan. I hoped to ask more questions about the prophecy. I trotted into my den, and I fell into my nest, tired. I closed my eyes, and I went to sleep.

"Hey, Mistheart, wake up!" mewed a voice. I woke up to see Doveshine hovering over me.

"D-Doveshine," I stuttered, surprised.

"I'm here to tell you something," she mewed, suddenly serious. I twitched my ears curiously.

"What is it?" I asked. She looked at me with eyes full of grief and sadness.

"I have two things I want to tell you," she mewed. "Both of them are bad news."

"Then what are they?" I asked.

"Are you sure you want to listen?" asked Doveshine. I nodded. Anything to help me in the prophecy or anything new that could help me understand what happened after everything.

"Fine," she agreed. "Deathstar is killing many cats. Those who are killed under his tooth or claw, will be dragged into his world. They _may _forever stay there." I gulped. Did that mean even Skypaw and everyone else were dragged into that world?

"What about the second part?" I asked. Doveshine nodded.

"There will be a sacrifice needed to save the world. The sacrifice will mean losing someone very dear and close to you," Doveshine replied. I hissed.

"Who?" I asked concerned about my love, my family, and my friends' lives. Doveshine sighed.

"Not even DreamClan knows," she mewed as she faded away.

* * *

**Whooo! Mistheart is in love! Amazing! ... -.- But yeah, whatever. **


	17. Chapter 17

_Author's Note:_

_I have this huge bug bite on my leg. So itchy *itch* *itch*. I have a feeling I said this before, but whatever. *cries in pain*_

* * *

**Chapter 17:**

* * *

**Waterbreeze's Broken Heart**

* * *

-Mistheart's POV-

I heard a yowl from the nursery. Turtleherb was helping Waterbreeze's kitting. I heard another yowl. I was tempted to go and help her, but I wasn't a medicine cat. I unsheathed my claws, and I started clawing the ground nonstop. I heard mewling coming from the den. I sheathed my claws. Turning towards the nursery, I walked over. I asked to see the kits. Turtleherb seemed to understand. I trotted into the den to see a tom and two she-cats. The tom looked very much like Grassshade. The she-cats looked like Waterbreeze, blue and beautiful. They started to shiver. I noticed this, and I started licking them the wrong way. They would get warmer this way. Waterbreeze was weak, but she helped. Turtleherb looked at us as if he understood that we were doing all we could do to help, and he started warming up the tom. Grassshade came in to find his kits, and he purred at what he found.

"They're beautiful!" he exclaimed. Turtleherb nodded.

"Indeed, they are," he mewed. I couldn't help, but smile so greatly. I wondered about Windmoon. I came out of the den, looking around for him. I noticed him by himself eating a magpie. I wanted to join him, so I grabbed a mouse from the pile, and I started towards him.

"How many?" asked Windmoon when I got to him. I giggled. He was so interested in my sister's kits!

"Three. A tom and two she-cats," I replied as I settled down to eat my mouse. Windmoon grinned.

"Yes and I'm so happy that there are more kits! Oh hello, Rockkit, Blossomkit, Brightkit," Windmoon mewed as the three kits met us. They were old enough to go outside. They were Beefur and Honeydew's kits, and they were certainly beautiful.

"Hey, Mistheart, who do _you _think is the best?" asked Brightkit as Rockkit and Blossomkit tumbled into each other. I looked around pretending to wonder.

"Oh... maybe me?" I asked, laughing. They looked at me with bright, small eyes.

"Really? Well, I think _I'm _the best," mewed Rockkit. Blossomkit shook her head.

"You're wrong Rockkit! _I'm _the one who is the best!" she mewed enthusiastically. I sighed, smiling. I tried not to show grief to these kits. Soon, they might all be killed. Almost instantly, I saw Deathstar slice his claws into a cat's body. Then, I snapped back to the real word. I shivered.

_Remember... a sacrifice shall be made... _whispered a voice. I looked around, alarmed. The kits were playfully wrestling while Windmoon was eating his magpie. No one else seemed to hear the voice. Shrugging, I finished eating my mouse.

* * *

Three days past since Waterbreeze's kitting. There was no sight of Deathstar. She named the tom Berrykit. The cream she-cat's name was Songkit, and her sister that looked alike except with a darker pelt was named Leafkit. They looked beautiful. I was out hunting when I noticed two small figures in the distance. They was red. Excuse me they were _covered _in red. I walked over, and I gasped when I realized it was Berrykit and Leafkit.

"No...," I muttered, shocked. I looked around. I thought I saw Deathstar in the distance. I was about to pick a fight with him until he suddenly disappeared. Saddened beyond what anyone could imagine, I picked up the kits, and I hurried back to camp. I thought I heard Deathstar snickering as I left.

-Deathstar's POV-

Aw... I'm so sad. I let my greed take over me. I should've save those kits to become warriors! Too bad I let my impatience get the best of me. I watched as the blue she-cat ran back to her camp. The kits would get to DreamClan. They are worthless in my world, and they are worthless in their world. I grinned. DreamClan would have the burden of those stupid kits.

* * *

-Mistpaw's POV-

"Leafkit! Berrykit!" wailed Waterbreeze. "They're gone! My kits!" Songkit was peering out from the nursery as Waterbreeze grieved over her tom and she-cat. Grassshade shook his head.

"At least there is still Songkit," he mewed sorrowfully. It sounded like he was trying to cheer himself up.

Waterbreeze glanced at Songkit and mewed, "She's the only one left... How will she cope without her brother and sister?" asked Waterbreeze, grief and pain in her eyes. Grassshade wrapped his tail around her.

"Don't worry. She hardly knew them anyways," assured Grassshade. "But we will never forget our precious kits."

I thought about these deaths for a while. Since the kits died because of Deathstar, did it mean they were sent to DreamClan or to The Punishment Room? I shook my head. What about Honeydew's kits? Would they be alright? I noticed them playing with each other in the distance. Sighing, I stretched out, and I yawned. I hoped I would be of some help eventually.

* * *

**Err, Waterbreeze's kits died. Does that seem fair? I mean, I like Songkit in particular for some reason, so _I spared_ her. MWA HA HA HA HA HA!I _will _most certainly make a sequel to this! Just wait! It will not be right after this though. Nope! It will be about after quite a while... Heh... Actually... just wait, and see if I will make a sequel because I may not. **


	18. Chapter 18

_Author's Note:_

_I'm so sad ;-;. An anime I liked didn't turn out the way I wanted it to..._

* * *

**Chapter 18:**

* * *

**The Announcement**

* * *

-Mistheart's POV-

I woke up in DreamClan. Damn it... why do I have the prophecy heavy on _my _shoulders?

"Sorry," mewed a voice. I recognized it as Larkstick's voice.

"Hello, Larkstick. What is it now?" I asked, sighing. Larkstick seemed to understand why I had the tone.

"It is time," he mewed sadly. I turned around.

"Do you mean t-to tell the clans?" I asked. Larkstick nodded.

"DarkClan has already tipped to the side of Deathstar's world. They are allies to him or more like his _minions. _I want you to tell BraveClan. We will be there for you," he mewed. I could see how DarkClan went over to Deathstar's world.

I nodded. "Right. I-Is Deathstar coming?" I asked. Larkstick sighed, and he looked down as if depressed.

"Yes...," Larkstick mewed in a low voice. Suddenly, his head shot up, and he turned around looking alarmed. "Who's there?" he hissed. A chuckle could be heard behind a tree.

"Ah... so you've found me," mewed a voice. I hissed as well. It was Deathstar. He emerged from a tree. "Do not worry. I could hear your plan very well. I will not plot against your plan, but we shall prepare. Just wait... and if you can't... then taste _fate._"

"Never! The clans will not lose! DarkClan has always been hated! We would not care if they left!" I yowled. Deathstar smiled, and he started fading away. No wonder they call him Death's Smile. He's been smiling a lot recently... just because of _death? _

"Mistheart, I will send you back immediately. We need to stop them! Deathstar is doing well at getting on my nerves. Defeat him for me. Defeat him for us. Defeat him for the clans. Defeat him for the _world!_" he yowled. I nodded, unsure of how my responsibility would help, but I did of course. I started to fade, and Larkstick did too. "Please. Kill him," he mewed at last. I thought I saw a glimpse of DreamClan cats before I completely faded away.

"He's gone! Breezeleg too!" yowled Iceclaw. I woke up to the voice.

"What?" I asked as I padded out the den.

Iceclaw turned to me and mewed, "Fernstar and Breezeleg are _gone_!" I was startled. It must've been Deathstar. Did he kill them? I hissed. Wait... Breezeleg... didn't Deathstar say something about him the first time I saw him? Err... oh yeah! He meowed something about him saying that we were in the way or more specifically _me? _Was he a traitor?

A hiss could be heard close to the apprentice's den. Rockpaw was staring at Larkstick, Brightstar, and Doveshine who were on top of the apprentice's den. Their transparent figures brought whispers to the clan. Rockpaw, Brightpaw, and Blossompaw were now apprentices. They were already ready after they had waited six long moons. I was mentoring Rockpaw. Grassshade was mentoring Brightpaw, and Iceclaw was mentoring Blossompaw.

"Who are you?" hissed Brightpaw. I was getting irritated. Why were they making such a fuss about DreamClan cats? Couldn't they see they were our ancestors?

"Silence!" I yowled. I exchanged a glace with Larkstick. "They are my friends!" Cats gasped. "They are DreamClan."

"Larkstick, Brightstar, and Doveshine, do you all have something to tell me? At least _something _connected to Fernstar and Breezeleg?" I asked. They nodded.

"Yes. I bring sad news. Breezeleg killed Fernstar. Breezeleg exiled himself from BraveClan believing that he should not live in a "pathetic" clan," replied Doveshine mournfully. Hisses could be heard.

"And why should we believe _you?_" asked Blossompaw. "You couldn't save the other cats or at least I heard!" Larkstick shook his head.

"We cannot change fate. We can only see the future. We see death unless you agree to give Waterbreeze a temporary or permanent role of deputy. You may decide," Larkstick mewed. Brightstar nodded.

"Thank you, Larkstick. Turtleherb is more important than Barknose _for now. _Anyways, Barknose _is _considering retire," mewed Brightstar. Doveshine sighed.

"Now the most important... Mistheart must be appointed as the leader. I recommend permanent," mewed Doveshine. A ripple of shock shot through me. Me? Leader?

"W-What?" asked Beefur confused. Doveshine nodded.

"It's true she's young. The chosen cats all are! The only thing is, they were born with the power of many powerful cats combined," Doveshine mewed. Beefur shook his head.

I was shaking all over. "F-Fine," I mewed. "But what about my 9 lives?" Doveshine, Larkstick, and Brightstar looked at each other, then nodding.

Brightstar took a step forward. "Nine members of DreamClan have granted _me _nine lives to give to you Mistheart or should I say Mist_star? _You are now the leader of BraveClan," mewed Brightstar as she leaped from top of the den to me. We touched noses. A shock of mixed emotions drove through me as I was granted my nine lives. Pain shot through as if I would die. I thought I was dead until I realized I was still among the other cats. They were looking at me with worried faces.

"I'm fine," I wheezed as I coughed. "It's alright." The cats sighed with relief.

"Tell them Turtleherb, Waterbreeze, and your powers. It would be good if they knew them," whispered Brightstar before she jumped back onto the top of the den. I nodded just a bit, and no one noticed except Brightstar.

I leaped onto the top of the apprentice's den with Brightstar, Larkstick, and Doveshine.

"Everyone! Waterbreeze, Turtleherb, and I all have a special power. By the way, can someone bring Turtleherb over? He needs to watch this announcement and hear it. Don't let anyone else come," I mewed. I noticed Songkit trying to go out into the forest. Fortunately, Waterbreeze stopped her. I noticed Grassshade dashing off. I was about to keep all the cats waiting until I realized that I was getting a little impatient myself. I started scratching the den's top restlessly.

"How much longer must we wait?" called a cat. I looked towards their direction, and I shrugged.

"I guess we must go on without Turtl-." I scented Turtleherb coming this way, and I grinned.

"Sorry we're late. We just got a little confusion at MedicineClan that delayed our return," apologized Grassshade who arrived at camp first. I nodded.

"It's fine. Now... since everyone's here, Waterbreeze, Turtleherb, come up here," I mewed. They stepped out from the crowd, and they leaped onto the den along with everyone. "Good. Now, my power is to be able to become stronger, quicker, and well... really what I mean is that I get much more strength when I get frustrated or furious. Grief might count as well."

Waterbreeze looked at me. I looked back, and she nodded. "My power is to sense the opponent's move. I will usually come out without a single injury," she mewed.

"And I can heal a cat with my mind. Yes, it may take a while, but herbs are limited, and in such an intense battle, we must be resourceful," mewed Turtleherb.

Larkstick sighed. "Our enemy is a terrible enemy indeed. His name is Deathstar. The mysterious deaths so far were all Deathstar's doing. Beefur's injury was also his responsibily." Jaymint hissed.

"So it was _his _fault? I _will _tear him up in _half!_" he hissed. Brightstar shook her head.

"No. You do not have the strength. The only cat with a possibility to win here... is Miststar," mewed Brightstar. "I'm sorry."

Doveshine spoke up, "DarkClan has become an ally to Deathstar, and now we must fight against what we should have become allies with. DarkClan's ancestors are very upset."

"Wait. Guys, I have something more to tell you all. Everytime Deathstar kills a cat, he gains almost invisibility for less than half a day. Avoid going out into the forest alone. Be alert at _all costs. _He may be lurking somewhere, reading to pounce, ready to kill," I warned. Cats nodded, understanding. I sighed mournfully. This was only the beginning. Soon, there would be three clans in one place excluding DreamClan and MedicineClan... ready to fight.

* * *

**This is probably the only story I'm concentrating on. I'm close to completion, and I want to progress as much as possible. My other stories are hard to progress on or what I may say kind of boring at the moment to work at, so yeah... I'm not saying that I'm not working on them anymore. I'm just saying I'm not working on them that much for now. **


	19. Chapter 19

_Author's Note: _

_... I kind of don't get why I write these author notes myself. It's kind of a habit now. I hate this..., but at the same time I don't really mind. ... -.-_

_The insect bite is still bugging me. Anyone have any _good _advice for me? I know a whole bunch, but are there any that could prove real useful to me? _

* * *

**Chapter 19:**

* * *

**Meeting of the Clans (except DarkClan of course...)**

* * *

-Miststar's POV-

"Now?" asked Waterbreeze. I nodded.

"Yes, now. Arrange groups of three cats to travel to MedicineClan, TreeClan, and StreamClan. Have them come back to BraveClan. If they're unsure, tell them that they are not the only clan coming. We need to work together. Also, ask Longtooth of MedicineClan not to come along or if he resists, tell him that this was just some other medicine business that he didn't really understand. Now, go on, us alone will not work," I mewed. Waterbreeze dipped her head.

"Right," she mewed as she padded out the den's door. I walked out after her, and I made a huge leap onto the Rock of the Heights.

"All cats who believes they are worthy gather around the Rock of the Heights for a clan meeting!" I yowled. Cats started gathering.

"Alright. Waterbreeze is sending cats to fetch MedicineClan, TreeClan, and StreamClan. We can't win against Deathstar's world _and _DarkClan by ourselves. Help will be needed to achieve victory. Defeat cats at all costs even..." I stopped. "E-Even if it means that they are the cats fighting against their will that you held dear," I finished. Yowls of protest came from the group.

"No! I cannot do that!" yowled Jaymint. "I would _never _betray Skypaw!" I shook my head.

"We can't win this battle that way. We will _never _win it that way. Would you let yourself die because of Skypaw doing things against her will? She would never forgive herself!" I mewed. Jaymint hissed, but he didn't say anything else. Yelloweye looked like she was about to say something, but Iceclaw stopped her with his tail, and he shook his head.

I heard cats coming. That must be the sound of the other clans! Waterbreeze was the first to enter the camp. I gave a quick nod to her, and she nodded back.

"What's this about?" asked Seastar, leader of StreamClan.

"Yes. Why have you called us? Wait. Where's Fernstar?" asked Branchstar of TreeClan. I noticed MedicineClan cats entering the camp as well.

"Fernstar's dead because of Breezeleg, and what I asked you all to come here for is about Deathstar," I simply mewed.

"What?" asked Barknose.

"Let me explain," I meowed. "We will face DarkClan and Deathstar's world, and we shall fight to protect the world!" Branchstar shook his head as murmurs spread through the clans.

"Do you mean we must fight _you_ now? Is this the beginning of a war between us?" asked Seastar.

"No. Are there mysterious deaths occurring?" I asked. Gasps came from cats.

"Did you all cause them?" asked a cat from TreeClan's area. I shook my head.

"That's incorrect. Deathstar caused them. I am Miststar, and Turtleherb, Waterbreeze, and I will help defeat this danger. None of you know this danger yoursel-" I scented the air, and I hissed. I thought so. Deathstar doesn't have a scent. I saw a pale figure high above me. It had to be Deathstar. He must've killed another cat before he came here. At first, I had thought it was DreamClan, but now I know better. DreamClan doesn't have much of a scent, but it is still there, faint, and I have pretty good nose or at least many cats say so. "Come out Deathstar! You have no right to be here! Let us end this _now!_" I hissed, furious of what he had already done to Waterbreeze's kits. Deathstar appeared. He was still transparent a little, but he was much more clear.

"You have good eyes Miststar, but you will be no match for me!" he mewed. Then, he started laughing as I saw two tiny things in the sky. As they came closer, I realized they were cats. I heard a yowl come from StreamClan.

"What have you done to Duskpaw and Flakepaw?" hissed a voice. Deathstar smiled.

"Oh, nothing. I just killed them," he mewed. "Aren't you happy? They aren't sad and depressed like they _were_! I can free them from pain! I'm the only one with the potential to be able to kill you all, and free you all from the sadness and the pain you were in!" I shook my head.

"Don't you get it? You can't free cats from pain. They still feel that way when-" I leaped into the air towards Deathstar with unsheathed claws. "they die in an unfair battle!" My claws met nothing as I expected. I hoped this would work. It was a silly plan, and it would probably not work at all. I sheathed my claws just in time to be able to touch Duskpaw and Flakepaw as their wounds healed. I felt myself becoming weaker and weaker. I would need to rest after this. I heard coughs coming from both apprentices. Yes, those apprentices were alive, breathing and warm. I revived them didn't I? Yes I did, but I can't use this during battle. I would only cause myself to become weaker this way. I knew I would faint. That or death. I coughed as I blacked out.

* * *

-Deathstar's POV-

Pathetic cat. She doesn't even _know _how they felt. Pain... she doesn't understand how it feels at all! I unsheathed my fake claws, and I started licking them. It was quite a habit I must say. The blood that had stained into them tasted... good. I was the only one who could see _it. _That thing that gave me power! The thing that understood true power!

"Is it my turn yet?" asked the voice inside of me. The voice that gave me power. I laughed.

"No! Stay inside of me! Give me _power!_" I mewed. There was silence.

"Fine, but my turn _will_ come soon...," the voice said at last. I sighed. That thing was always getting in my way though. Dammit.

* * *

**Wow! Miststar has a _lot _of powers! By the way, you can get a free Miststar _limited edition _figurine if you review before I post a new chapter. Good luck! (By the way, I got it from _MadeFromAirInc. _I hope you'll review because...I don't have a lot... *cries*.**


	20. Chapter 20

_Author's Note: _

_*bzzzzt* You have reached the 50 document limit. Bla bla bla. I very much respect rules, but... why limits?_

_Whatever. Life is a mess, so sniff sniff is all I can say... or do._

_I really need reviews or at least I want them. I know I often criticize people... I think for their grammar and what so ever, but please review T-T. I feel bad for myself now. That's so... sad._

* * *

**Chapter 20:**

* * *

**Alliance Assured**

* * *

-Miststar's POV-

I woke up in DreamClan. Was I dead? The last thing I remember... oh! It was me saving those two apprentices, but I'm dead now... Wait a second. Wasn't I granted _nine _lives? Why aren't I in my own world right now?

"Miststar... what foolish and honorable things have you done?" asked a voice. I turned around to see Brightstar.

"I didn't do much... I mean, they died, I revived them, and I wanted to prove to Deathstar that lives were not just toys," I mewed reluctantly. Brightstar's gaze darkened.

"What you did was a very foolish deed, but at the same time honorable. If only... cats didn't die like this...," she whispered, but it was loud enough for me to hear.

"I know. I hate it as much as you do, but I think...somehow... I did what I should have done," I mewed. Brightstar looked at me.

"Fine. If you believe losing a life is good for giving lives to two other apprentices from _different _clans, then I will say that it is the right thing to do as well," mewed Brightstar. I looked at her in shock.

"B-But you said tha-"

"I know, but you have deep wisdom. Even deeper than DreamClan's. I believe in you, Miststar. The other clans believe in you. DarkClan may not, but their ancestors do. Please Miststar. Destroy that monster. Kill him, and do anything you can to save us and the world!" yowled Brightstar. I looked down, not wanting to see Brightstar.

"Fine. I'll try, but I will not be alone. My whole clan will be with me!" I mewed. I looked up. Brightstar was already gone. I was fading from DreamClan myself. The wind caught my fur, and it brushed my fur up. It felt good, but then a strong force pushed me down. I fell, and I noticed Deathstar's outline above.

_The peace will not last for the smiles of death will destroy so many lives, but the world blooms even after the darkest moments. The misty fog is rising. It will cover death, and it will save lives. That mist is you... fight death. Do it. _whispered a voice.

I woke up. "Miststar! You're alright! Thank DreamClan!" mewed a cat. The voice belonged to Turtleherb. I grinned.

"I have more than one life right?" I asked. Turtleherb nodded.

"Right," he agreed. I heaved myself up. When I staggered to the entrance to see what was going on in my clan, I realized that it looked just simply normal as if no other clan came.

"They went home. They were too shocked to say anything. Deathstar had suddenly disappeared. The apprentices you saved were left unconscious, but alive. You lost a life though," mewed Turtleherb. I nodded.

"I know. I need the clans to join me though," I mewed. Turtleherb smiled.

"I heard all the MedicineClan cats tell me that they'll help out. Of course, except Longtooth. Waterbreeze told me Seastar and Branchstar agreed to work together too. We're all set," assured Turtleherb. I sighed.

"It's almost time isn't it?" I whispered sadly. Turtleherb looked at me.

"What?" he asked confused.

"It's almost time to fight," I replied. Turtleherb looked up.

"DreamClan is watching us. They'll guide our way to victory," Turtleherb mewed. I shook my head.

"No. They may help, but the future of our clans rests in our paws," I mewed. Turtleherb looked at me shocked.

"Have you lost hope in DreamClan?" he asked. Startled, I stared at him.

"Of course not! It's just that... DreamClan just has faith in us. If someone or something must save the clans and the world, it is ourselves. We cannot rely on others."

Waterbreeze came by. She looked at me, and she mewed, "Oh, you're looking better now!" I nodded.

"Yeah. I just lost a life," I assured. Waterbreeze nodded.

"It's great that you're still alive, but you losing a life? Not that good," she mewed. Her humor still hung inside of her. I chuckled.

"Yeah. That's very true," I agreed, smiling. I completely changed my expression the next heartbeat.

"Are you ready, Waterbreeze?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah. I asked Honeydew and Beefur to protect Songkit, and I told them that Rockpaw, Blossompaw, and Brightpaw should stay inside the nursery. The battle will be too dangerous for them. Should Honeydew and Beefur fail in protecting them, they will take action," replied Waterbreeze. I nodded.

"Good thing you're a good deputy," I mewed. Waterbreeze grinned.

"But you're not doing as well as the leader," she mewed playfully. I laughed.

"I'll catch up, don't worry," I mewed.

"Now, you two. Stop chatting, and lets teach Songkit some defense moves just in case," Turtleherb ordered. Waterbreeze and I nodded.

"Good thinking," I mewed as I got up.

* * *

**I'm so tired. I'm still in my pajamas. It sounds weird I know, but today (at least for me) is a Sunday, and I can do what ever I want to do! :P You can't stop m-**

**HEEEY! CHANGE YOUR CLOTHES!**

***cries as I walk away from the computer to change my clothes* **


	21. Chapter 21

_Author's Note:_

_... I'm bored. Completely bored. I feel so sad for myself ;-;. I'm not getting a single review! Is my story really not that good enough? *cries* I guess it truly is that bad... *sniff* *sniff*. My work is just for reading. No one reviews for me... maybe that's why I never get a single good review once in a while... but I guess it's because I'm one of those people who constantly plead for more reviews... sigh._

* * *

**Chapter 21:**

* * *

**The Beginning of _Everything _Bloody**

* * *

-Deathstar's POV-

"No. Stay in there a bit longer. Be patient with me," I hissed to the power. I was in deep fear, but it didn't seem to notice.

"Fine. Deathstar, hear me out. I'm _letting _you off. You know fully well that I am very much stronger then you!" spat the voice. I shrugged still in fear.

"Yes, I know. I am very grateful. Just let me kill a few more cats before I let you out," I insisted. I heard it sigh.

"Alright. I'm impatient as you know," reminded the voice. I nodded.

"Thank you." I trailed off into the land below. Finally. _More _blood. _More _death. _MORE _POWER!

-Miststar's POV-

I yawned. Songkit's training went well. She was eager to learn more moves, but I mewed no, saying it was too dangerous for her. Waterbreeze was proud for her only _alive _kit. Turtleherb was out gathering more herbs just in case or at least to help the injuries heal faster.

Suddenly, I heard a yowl in the distance. My head shot straight up, and I got up just as quickly. I padded out the den to see what was going on. Mapleleaf found me, and she was breathing heavily by the time she got to me.

"What was that all about?" I asked confused.

"They've come," she hissed. "Deathstar and DarkClan."

"What?" I asked. They've made the first move?

"Should I ask Waterbreeze to arrange cats to alert MedicineClan, TreeClan, and StreamClan?" asked Mapleleaf. I shook my head.

"They're too proud. Instead, wake the rest of the cats up," I ordered, but the cats were already up looking around, also confused. I leaped onto the Rock of the Heights. "Listen up! They're here! Prepare to fight to the _death!_" I yowled. A moment of silence hung in the air, but then cats started to yowl in approval. I jumped down to the forest floor, and I ran out into the forest, Mapleleaf and Iceclaw following me.

As I headed out further into the forest, I heard yowls coming from all directions. Hissing, I ran towards TreeClan for I thought I heard a lot of fighting there. When I came closer, the fighting of cats could be heard. Then, I burst into the camp, looking for a fight. There was a cat threatening to kill from the nursery or at least I assumed it was. Iceclaw and Mapleleaf had ran off towards the spot where most of the fighting was held. I headed towards the nursery faster as I heard a kit mewling in pain. _1 death that should've never happened. _I thought in pain. By the time I reached the nursery, it was almost already too late. There were only two remaining kits. Four kits were laying there... ominously still. Hissing, I crashed into the cat that looked like a tom. His white fur made it easy to see him in the dark night, but even with my dark blue fur, the tom still seemed to see me. I was tossed onto the other side of the den. Enraged, I clawed his fur using my most ferocious move yet, and I bit down harder than I ever had before. The tom coughed once, cursing at me, and then his eyes turned suddenly dull. In shock, I back away as his body fell limp. I had killed a cat. His figure looked like a DarkClan cat. I was shivering. Had I done the right thing?

_It's alright Miststar. This cat here made many wrong decisions in the past. It was his time. _assured a voice. Brightstar! I nodded. The kits looked a little shocked, but they were alright. I reluctantly padded slowly out the den trying to find how many more cats were around. It seemed that all the fighting had halted for a while at TreeClan, but the scent drifted towards... _BraveClan!_

* * *

**The final battle will be more than a few chapters at least, so I'll hope you'll start reviewing... because this story is nearing an end! Sorry if I didn't use some names yet, but they will probably be used eventually. **


	22. Chapter 22

_Author's Note:_

_YOU PEOPLE ARE VERY LUCKY! WOW! TWO CHAPTERS A _DAY! _HOW UNUSUAL! Just... just feel lucky. I nearly burnt myself because I was so hungry... and you people feel no pity for me! ;-; do not worry... I feel this feeling daily. I'm used to it._

_By the way, the reason Waterbreeze wasn't in the nursery in chapter 20 (I forgot to mention) was because she was having one of those times where queens get out of the nursery for fresh air, prey, and stuff like that. _

* * *

**Chapter 22:**

* * *

**Tooth and Claw**

* * *

-Songkit's POV-

I heard yowls coming from the entrance of camp. I huddled closer to Rockpaw, Blossompaw, and Brightpaw. They tried to make me feel better. It didn't make much of a difference, but still, at least I knew there were apprentice's protecting me. I could've been much more brave is they _let _me learn some attack moves, but they _didn't! _They just _had _to make me learn only _defense _moves! How lame is that? My heart almost stopped when I heard Honeydew and Beefur fighting and hissing. I huddled even closer to the apprentices. Blossompaw curled her tail around me, and I relaxed just a little. I held my breath, and I let it out when the fighting stopped.

-Waterbreeze's POV-

"Songkit," I whispered as I noticed a she-cat advancing closer towards the nursery. I dodged another move from my enemy. "Too slow!" I mewed mockingly. The cat hissed in irritation. He tried to attack once more, but he missed again. "You're _actually _slower than I expected!"

"Y-You...," murmured the cat.

"My turn," I mewed as I clawed the cat viciously. The cat started to bleed hard. The blood pouring under him started to become more than just drops of rain. He hissed and ran away. I sighed. These cats were so predictable. I turned my attention to the nursery. The she-cat that was invading the nursery was gone, and I only noticed Beefur and Honeydew injured slightly. I let out a puff of relief.

-Miststar's POV-

I looked around for Deathstar. Th-That coward! I found Waterbreeze without a single scratch. Oh yeah, her power must've helped her.

"Where's Deathstar?" I asked my sister. She turned to me, snapping out of her thoughts.

"I think I saw him come in for a little while, then run off," she reported. I hissed as I walked towards the forest trying to make my way through the fighting cats. Just then, I felt claws sink into my skin. I through my attacker off, and I faced the tom. I sliced my claws through his pelt before he made another move, and he made a run for it. I smirked, turned around, an I headed into the forest to try to find Deathstar.

* * *

**I think my life is made up of terrible words. Please more reviews? *makes cute kitty face* **

**Also, can anyone guess where Deathstar is?**

**By the way, I apologize for making such a short chapter. ... Forgive me?**


	23. Chapter 23

_Author's Note:_

_I've been watching anime for quite a while. Anyone like anime here? _Anyone? _... :-)_

* * *

**Chapter 23:**

* * *

**StreamClan's Independence**

* * *

-? POV-

I stood up. An unfamiliar stench devoured my nose. It smelled like DarkClan, and it also smelled like something else.

"Creeksplash, can you smell that?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah. The crazy, terrible smell of DarkClan and something else? Of course, I have," replied Creeksplash. Runningbrook trotted to me.

"I'm surprised you could smell it, Goldenheart. I know you're more ears than nose," she teased. The stomping of the cats got louder.

"It's an attack!" announced Seastar.

"Of course it is!" Ripplebreeze unsheathed his claws. "ATTACK!" he yowled.

Before I went to battle, I thought I heard Seastar mutter, "So... BraveClan was right." I switched back to the real world when I could feel a bite on my shoulder.

I spun around. The cat was pale, and he wasn't really a figure. He was more transparent actually. I returned the attack adding a hiss. The cat backed away in pain, but he continued to attack.

"I was never taken from my _pride! _I _will _fight!" he hissed. My eyes wide, I could almost feel some of my life taking a stroll away from me as the cat's claws sunk into me. _Is this really the end?_ I wondered. _Will I ever go back?_

I blinked in shock when Ripplebreeze attacked the tom. I struggled to get up as I staggered towards the medicine cats. A she-cat got in my way.

"Stop it, Ivyclaw. He's not worth it," hissed a voice. I turned towards... Stoneheart?

"What are you doing, Stoneheart?" I asked. He grinned.

"I'm fighting you pathetic cats. What does it _look _like?" he asked. I was about to leap when Creeksplash did it for me.

"Don't you dare call us _pathetic! _... TRAITOR!" he hissed. I was about to help him when Prickeye, the medicine cat assigned to StreamClan, stopped me.

"Wha- are you with Stoneheart?" I snapped. Prickeye shook his head.

"You are too injured. Creeksplash would never forgive himself if you died because of him," replied Prickeye.

"But I would never forgive myself if _he _died because of me!" I argued. Prickeye looked at me with a sad look. Oh yeah, Creeksplash was Prickeye's brother's kit. In fact, his brother and his kit was the only family he had left.

"Don't worry, he can handle himself," assured Prickeye. I looked at Ripplebreeze. He was asking Seastar something. The enemy he was facing was gone. He probably took care of him. I noticed Seastar shaking her head as if to say no.

-Seastar's POV-

"No. We don't need help. We are handling the situation very well," I replied back. Ripplebreeze grumbled.

"If your pride kills you, then so be it," he mewed as he slowly walked away, trying to find an enemy. I sighed. Yes, we did need help, but it would be a burden for the others clans if we asked them for they should be having the same problem as us. My ear twitched as I scented an enemy trying to land a surprise attack. I ducked just before the cat got me. Thankfully, I was near a cliff, and the cat fell because he threw himself hard. I heard a loud thump below me. When I looked down, his body looked lifeless, and I flinched. The warrior code meows not to kill, but didn't that cat kill himself? His body faded away.

_Seastar. It is I, Larkstick. I will be somewhat of a guide into making sure that every move you make is an okay move. _A voice in my mind who claimed to be Larkstick mewed. I nodded reluctantly.

_How can I trust you? I murmured. _

_I am part of DreamClan which is one of the reasons you can hear me through your thoughts. _"Larkstick" replied.

_Fine. I still don't trust you, but I have a question. Was that the right thing to do? _I asked.

_Yes. Do not worry. We are glad that you killed him. _he assured. I let out a big sigh of relief.

_Thank you. _I whispered back. I thought I sensed Larkstick nodding.

-Goldenheart's POV-

"You'll be fine," mewed Prickeye. I looked up. He had closed my wound using the limited amount of cobwebs he had.

"R-Really?" I asked. I remember having my life taken away from me bit by bit a few moments ago.

"Yes. In fact, we'll need your kits to see who their father will be," purred Prickeye. I got hot with embarrassment.

"W-WHAT? I-It's _nothing _like that! Y-You s-" Prickeye laughed.

"That's what everyone tells me when I tell them something like this," he mewed. I turned away.

"It's not like I'm going to be a father! Runningbrook is just a regular she-cat that I'm friends with!" I protested.

"Ha! I saw her stroking up to you a few days ago!" mewed Prickeye. I sighed. He would never understand. I looked outside from the den's entrance. The fighting had ceased here in StreamClan, and we didn't have any help! StreamClan, the best clan that has ever lived, will continue being the strongest clan!

* * *

**All about StreamClan! :3 Fighting needs to go on _everywhere! _YAYA YAYA! Besides, I had a lot of characters to put in a StreamClan chapter because of you faithful readers that reviewed me names! Thank you once again! Now... next chapter we'll be back with Miststar! Remember to review! **


	24. Chapter 24

_Author's Note:_

_:3 StreamClan chapter wasn't so nice was it? Miststar should appear every so often eh?_

_Whatever. We're going back to the actual prophecy... part... lol... I hope. I can only hope._

* * *

**Chapter 24:**

* * *

**Deathstar's Fate**

* * *

-Miststar's POV-

When I almost got to StreamClan, I could hear no more fighting. Well, almost. I turned away to look for Deathstar. I looked around. He didn't have a scent, so that was a disadvantage.

"Deathstar! _Come out!_" I yowled. I heard a nearby snickering.

"I suppose it's time," he mewed. "You've unlocked your true power. I don't even know _why_ I waited for you! Anyways... the final kill will be finished by _me!_" I crouched.

"You'll regret killing... you'll regret killing so many of my clanmates!" I hissed as I pounced. Deathstar scooted to the left, and I fell.

"Hm. I don't see why I can't somehow find power...," muttered Deathstar. I leaped towards him, and I clawed his right side of his pelt. He turned towards me in surprise. "Don't you know it's not prideful at all to attack while surprising the enemy?" He returned the attack. I felt blood trickle down my face. "P-Power..." Deathstar looked around. I took this chance until I saw Songkit come out of nowhere.

"Can I fight?" she asked. I shook my head.

"N-NO! Get out of here!" I yowled. By then, it was too late. Deathstar was already dashing towards her. "Get out of the way!" Songkit didn't. She was too frozen in fear. I closed my eyes as I saw Deathstar raise his deadly, unsheathed paw. I heard whimpering. It was Songkit! Was she alive? I opened my eyes, preparing for the worst. I widened them as I saw Windmoon block Deathstar's attack. He crumbled. "W-Windmoon NO!" I yowled. Deathstar looked genuinely surprised as well, but my heart was too broken to do anything. I backed away. "W-Wait. This is all a dream isn't it? Can someone wake me up? Someone?!" Blood almost fully covered Windmoon by now. His eyes turned dull, and he went limp. "D-Deathstar...," I whispered. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

He turned to me. "I honestly didn't know that it would happen myself," he mewed.

"I-I don't care. You killed him! You killed _someone _I _love_! I would have his kits! You just killed him!" I hissed. Deathstar laughed.

"Oh, how touching," he mewed. "Why would it matter if you die too?" I shook my head.

"I'll kill you! N-No matter what happens, I _will _kill you!" I yowled. I made a huge leap towards Deathstar. He didn't move. He probably thought I wouldn't do anything to him. Power... it's love and friendship that is _true _power! My claws sunk into his fur.

"W-What? I-IMPOSSIBLE!" stammered Deathstar. Blood poured out from his wound. I made a killing bite on his neck. Deathstar tried to attack back, but he missed. "Why you...," he mewed before he died. His body got cold. I breathed heavily.

Songkit trotted to me. "I-I'm sorry. This is my fault!" she whimpered. I shook my head.

"Any other kit would make the same mistake. How'd you get out anyways?" I asked. Songkit turned to me, embarrassed.

"Well, I said that I needed some fresh air. The fighting stopped back at BraveClan, so they let me out. I came outside, and I past a few fights. Then, I saw you! I thought I could help you, but n-now..." Songkit didn't say anything else.

"You were brave. Let's go bac-" I held my breath as I could feel as if another creature was hovering over us.

I turned around.

* * *

**What could it be? It's sad that none of you know, but this idea has been going on for a _long _time, so it's about the time when I let out all my secrets! Yes, even Windmoon's tragic death was planned ahead of time. When I say that, I mean _real _early. Sorry, Miststar. It's these things that makes most stories pretty exciting. **


	25. Chapter 25

_Author's Note:_

_Yet again, I need more reviews... ;-;. It seems that there isn't a review for every chapter. That would be useful, thank you very much. :3_

* * *

**Chapter 25:**

* * *

**It's Not Over Yet... Although We Will Still Remember the Taste of Victory**

* * *

-Miststar's POV-

It was a ghastly figure. There was something black hiding it. The top of it hid the figure's face.

"Wh-Who are you?" I asked. The figure didn't move.

"I sense fear," it boomed. I shivered.

"Who are you?" I repeated. It laughed.

"You should already know me. I am power itself... death itself... hell itself...," it whispered. Hell?

"W-What's hell?" I asked. _It _chuckled.

"Hell is fear. Hell is what hu- two-legs fear. Hell... is like the place you know as The Punishment Room," it replied. I crouched.

"Whatever! If you are the source of Deathstar's power, then your death will be your destiny!" I hissed. It didn't move. Would it make the same mistake as Deathstar? I pounced. This was my chance! There was no time to think about it. Instead of landing on the black fur, I went right through him. "What?" I muttered.

"Your attacks are nothing," the figure said. I turned around. Black strips were trailing out from... _it. _

"What?" I asked.

"Your attacks are nothing compared to what I can even _feel!" _it said. I backed away. "I'll be back. I must heal. I will see you again." With that, it started to fade until not a trace of it was there. Deathstar's body continued to bleed. An awkward moment of silence hung.

"He'll be back?" I whispered. I snapped out of it. It wasn't the time to think about it. I looked at Windmoon. His lifeless body lied there. It was my fault he died. I knew I had his kits. Turtleherb said so himself. Now those kits would never know their father. I turned around as I started to trot away. I flinched. My wounds... no the pain... they weren't from my wounds. They were simply from my heart. I staggered back to camp. "Dammit. I've failed."

Songkit came running to me. She had ran away to hide when the thing emerged from Deathstar's body. The sun was rising. I sighed. To every night... there will eventually be a light to help us live through another day. "Are you okay?" she asked. I nodded, smiling.

"Yeah," I replied. She took a peek at my belly. Her eyes widened.

"You're kind of fat... oh! Do you have kits?" she asked. She sounded excited. I laughed.

"Of course. Don't worry, it's not your fault Windmoon is dead. His spirit will rest soundly within his kits," I mewed pleasantly. Yes, it was only true. His death will not be for nothing though. I will also watch Songkit grow up to become a wonderful warrior with my kits. I almost forgot about that _thing. _I silently hissed. It wasn't over. No, this was just the beginning of a much harder time.

"A-Alright," mewed Songkit. She seemed to be comfortable with what I said.

"Let's go back," I suggested. She nodded, carefree. Maybe one day... I could live without much of a care. Only prey would disturb me. I smiled. That's when I'm in DreamClan. For now, I'll just enjoy having something to fear. As I entered camp, cats greeted me joyfully.

It was over... for now.

* * *

**Can anyone guess what the sequel will be about? It's pretty obvious, but I will not tell you if you don't have a guess. :P Now, I'm not sure what to talk about... **

**I guess...**

**JUST REVIEW! They are my proudest moments!**

**The story isn't over yet though! Keep waiting for more chapters! :3 By the way, sorry this was short!**


	26. Chapter 26

_Author's Note:_

_Hmm... review request! _

_I've gotten two requests :3. _

_1. Gathering:_

_No. Not really because of tensions among the clans. It was like from The Last Hope where no one trust another cat. _

_2. StreamClan deputy: _

_Under consideration XD._

* * *

**Chapter 26:**

* * *

**Songkit's Ceremony**

* * *

"You're kidding! Windmoon is _dead?_" asked Beefur. I nodded my head sorrowfully. Honeydew was watching with eyes full of pity.

"Yeah. He's dead. He died trying to save Songkit," I mewed. Songkit wouldn't be Songkit much longer though. Her apprentice ceremony is coming up. She is almost six moons old. In fact, her ceremony could be held today, but now... it is time to think about Windmoon's sad death.

"Oh DreamClan...," whispered Beefur. My own heart was aching in pain and sadness. Honeydew was comforting Beefur or at least she was trying.

"Come on Beefur. I'm sure he's happily hunting with DreamClan right now," mewed Honeydew in a gentle voice. I flinched. If only Windmoon was here... it could be the same.

"You're right Honeydew. It's not the time to think about the past. I'm sorry Miststar for bothering you. Do you mind?" asked Beefur trying to get over his loss. I shook my head, doing my best to form a forced smile.

"Not at all," I replied. Beefur nodded. I watched them dip their heads and leave the den. Afterwards, I trotted out the den myself. The morning light greeted me. I yawned. I almost thought about sleeping. I jumped onto the Rock of the Heights.

"All cats who believes they are worthy gather around the Rock of the Heights for a clan meeting!" I yowled. Cats poured out from their dens. I noticed Songkit's ruffled fur. Imagine what Waterbreeze would do with her! "We shall grieve over our losses. Windmoon, Klinkdusk, and Owlfeather have died protecting the forest," I mewed. I winced when I said Windmoon's name. "But something good comes out of something bad," I mewed with a more cheerful tone. "We're having a new apprentice today! Songkit, come forth." Songkit jumped up in surprise. Waterbreeze dashed to her, and she started to groom Songkit. Grassshade grinned while walking over to his daughter. Finally, she stepped towards me. A sense of nervousness crawled through me. This was my first time doing this. I almost forgot the words. "Waterkit, you have lived six moons of BraveClan. It is your time to become an apprentice. Do you agree to serve BraveClan for many more moons?" I asked. I could hear Songkit squeak in excitement.

"Yes!" she mewed cheerfully. Her tail would not keep still.

"Then, by the powers of DreamClan, you shall now be known as Songpaw," I announced. I turned to Beefur. "Beefur, you have proven yourself into BraveClan with your agility and strength. You will mentor Songpaw." Beefur looked startled, but he touched noses with Songpaw.

"I'll be happy to have an apprentice like you," mewed Beefur. He didn't sound annoyed one bit because he might've thought that it was her fault Windmoon died. I smiled. It was a good choice. Cats started cheering.

"Songpaw! Songpaw! Songpaw!" they yowled celebrating the arrival of a new apprentice. I noticed Blossompaw, Brightpaw, and Rockpaw grinning to each other. They probably liked Songpaw, and now she was an apprentice.

When the cheering died down, I mewed, "I would also want to ask the clans for something new. To do that, I must gather them. This time, don't exclude any cats. Not even DarkClan. They should know this too." Waterbreeze nodded while barking out orders. I hoped that Seastar, Branchstar, and Wildstar would cooperate. Hopefully, DreamClan would agree. This is a huge change in our clan life. I looked up into the bright, blue sky. DreamClan, please... this is for the sake of the clans.

* * *

**Another short chapter. Sorry about that. I'm pretty sleepy, and I can't afford to keep writing. :3 Review! Review! Review!**


	27. Chapter 27

_Author's Note:_

_Okaaay! This is really nearing the end! EXCITED TO FINALLY FINISH A LONG STORY!_

* * *

**Chapter 27:**

* * *

**Adjustments**

* * *

-Miststar's POV-

"I don't trust you," hissed Wildstar. I nodded.

"Fine. I just want you to listen to me," I mewed. Wildstar grumbled, but he still glared at me while keeping his mouth shut. Seastar and Branchstar were looking annoyed. They probably hate my callings. "I know you all think that I might as well think that I am the greatest of all the clans combined! I am not. I could very well die right in front of you, but that's not the reason why I'm and you're here. I think that the medicine cats should not have a MedicineClan anymore," I announced. I heard MedicineClan gasp.

"Then where shall we go?" asked Barknose. I nodded.

"You shall go to your clans. This way, any emergencies can be treated to immediately," I mewed. Barknose sighed looking a little understanding.

Longtooth hissed. "DreamClan gave us a private clan, so our bonds may become larger! Do you intend to break the bonds now?" I shook my head.

"Of course not. I have all hope in DreamClan that they will approve my choice. The medicine cats can still travel through borders." I looked up. "Does every cat agree? Does DreamClan agree?" I scented the faint scent of DreamClan. "Here they come," I whispered. "Alright. The yowl louder than the other will be the winner of the argument. Yowl if you disagree on having a medicine cat in our clans!" There were several yowls. I noticed Longtooth as one of them. No one in DreamClan even uttered a word. "Now, if you think that there should be a medicine cat in our clans please yowl!" I yowled. I realized it was louder. I heard DreamClan yowling their approval.

"Thank you." Larkstick approached me. "We finally believe that you are a wonderful leader." I nodded seriously.

"Of course. You're a brilliant adviser!" I replied in a much more cheerful yet quiet tone. Larkstick purred in amusement. DreamClan started to fade. I let them go. Let them enjoy their current peace.

-Turtleherb's POV-

Miststar's choice was great! I would rather live with my clan than with such a small group! It wasn't even a clan. I yowled as I saw DreamClan fading away. What did they say? I stopped yowling. The rest of the cats stopped as well.

"DreamClan has agreed to my choice. It was also all of your choices too! Thank you all! You may return to your camps... bring your medicine cats with you," Miststar ordered. I thought I saw Seastar and Branchstar dip their heads.

"Wait, everyone! Let us share news while we can!" yowled Wildstar. He barely ever wants to do this! Why now? I saw Miststar nod.

"Alright then. You go first," she mewed. Seastar and Branchstar's tails went up then held to say "stop".

"We're sorry we didn't do what we should've." Wildstar dipped his head in apology. My ears twitched. What? DarkClan never apologizes no matter what! This was suspicious.

"Wait. Why are you apologizing, Wildstar?" I asked. "You almost never do this!" I hissed. "Are you hiding something?" More cats started to swish their tails left and right. Wildstar smirked.

"No! Of course not!" hissed Wildstar. "You all dare doubt me?" He leaped towards Miststar on the Rock of the Heights. He unsheathed his claws as he used them to climb up the rock like a tree. Miststar hissed.

"Wildstar! Why do you side with _them?_" asked Miststar. Wildstar laughed.

"They know how life works! Death _is _after all, a wonderful thing!" Wildstar grinned as he leaped at Miststar. Miststar didn't move. Instead, she dodged Wildstar's attack at the last second. There was no land. Wildstar went tumbling down.

"You're just like Deathstar. Foolish and stupid," mewed Miststar. "It always leads to death." I shivered. My sister was so strong! My eyes shone in admiration.

The rest of the DarkClan cats started to retreat, but some of them stayed. Miststar smiled. "Shall we go on with Wildstar's plan of sharing news?"

"May I go next?" asked Seastar. Miststar nodded.

-Miststar's POV-

"Yes. Please," I replied. Seastar nodded.

"Our deputy, Ripplebreeze, has fallen in battle. StreamClan will remember his heroic deeds. Goldenheart has taken his place," she announced. I noticed Goldenheart dipping his head while trying to look _big _as if to stand out. "We've also lost Willowfoot, Mossfur, and Woodshadow." I nodded.

"And you, Branchstar?" I asked. He nodded.

"Right. I nearly lost a life in battle, but Foxsong saved me. She died however. Sunheart, Beetlepaw, Oakmoon, and Oceanfur died as well," mewed Branchstar. "We will remember them."

Finally, it was my turn. "Alright. Deathstar is dead. However, Windmoon, Klinkfur, and Owlfeather is dead. We will remember them as brave warriors fighting for the forest as our clan name states," I mewed. I almost fell off the Rock of the Heights the moment I said Windmoon's name. Why did he have to die? I snapped out of it. This was not the time to grieve over losses. "Now, without any interruptions, let us return back to our clans, like I said, with our medicine cats." I dipped my head respectively to the other clan leaders except Wildstar who was dead. He must've lost his eight other lives in battle that he decided to fight. His clanmates were dragging him back with them. I saw Turtleherb give them a quick lash of the tail before they left.

I sighed. I looked at the fresh-kill pile after they left. There was barely any left, and all that was actually left was just a skinny crow and a weak-looking mouse. When will we get back to our regular lives?

* * *

**Next chapter is _probably _going to be the last. :3 That's why I seriously need more reviews for almost absolutely no reason! YAAAY!**


	28. Chapter 28

_Author's Note: _

_This is my second attempt! I didn't save last time... ;-;. _

_So anyways! I'm going to make this way shorter than the first attempt!_

* * *

**Chapter 28:**

* * *

**A New Beginning?**

* * *

_Two cats watched from DreamClan as the last kit crawled out from Miststar's belly._

_"There. There's the one that holds the power of her mother. Maybe even stronger," whispered a brown tabby. The other cat nodded._

_"Yes. I can sense her power. I almost... fear it. Froststone, are you sure we cannot tell her about the prophecy immediately?" the cat asked._

_"Of course I am, Windmoon. We must wait. We simply must," uttered Froststone. Windmoon sighed. _

_"At least the ones on the Hightree must give us the preparations for the prophecy signs," suggested Windmoon. Froststone nodded._

_"Right. Oh wonderful ones on the Hightree, give us the signs to send to the other world!" yowled Froststone. She nearly fell off the rock the two cats were standing on with her weak voice. She died of old age, an elder._

_The bag, something that the cats on the Hightree claim to be the holder of the prophecies, came floating down before us. _

_"What is it?" asked Froststone. She also lacked good vision, so she often relied on others. _

_Windmoon nodded as he slowly advanced towards the bag. He had never seen what it would do. __Slowly, he unsheathed a claw, and he opened the bag. He closed it the next heartbeat._

_"A bright light! There was a huge bright light! What does Hightree expect us to do? I mean, how do we use light?" Windmoon asked. Froststone looked up. _

_"I have an idea. After all, Hightree is _never _wrong," Froststone mewed. She quickly lashed her tail. Her figure faded some more. "But soon, you'll be by yourself, Windmoon. I'm starting to fade as well as Larkstick and Doveshine. We cannot help you. Brightstar believes she must lead Miststar as the role of leader." Windmoon looked at her in shock. He had never noticed Froststone's fade. _

_"What? Wait, Froststone, you'll tell me what to do right?" asked Windmoon. Froststone chuckled._

_"Probably, but maybe I'll have you find out for yourself. One day, Miststar will join you as well as your kits. You will not be alone then." Froststone sighed. "It's almost over for me."_

_Windmoon shook his head. "It's not healthy, Froststone, to say that so early!" Froststone smiled._

_"I almost wish you were my kit," Froststone purred. Windmoon smiled. _

_"I almost wish you were my mother." Windmoon tapped Froststone's shoulder, who's body was almost gone._

* * *

**That was the last chapter! Can anyone guess what the sequel will be? **

**:3 By the way, I might use the extra names in the sequel. MAYBE!**


End file.
